L'atelier de l'Eternité
by DyingtoBleed
Summary: Alors que Stiles révèle l'existence du surnaturel à son père, c'est lui qui va connaître le secret de son histoire. Cette révélation va remettre en question toute sa vie, et le but de son existence. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Que dire...

C'est avec une émotion toute particulière que je publie cette histoire. En effet, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction à Chapitres. J'ai toujours écrit des One shot avant ce jour, et je viens pour la première fois de terminer un projet à chapitres.

Cette fiction me tient vraiment à cœur. Je travaille dessus depuis le 02 Mai 2015 pour tout vous dire. Plus d'un an ! Il y a eu de longs moments de pause, des pertes d'inspiration, mais j'y suis finalement arrivée.

L'inspiration m'est venue en regardant les films Underworld, il s'agit donc d'un mini-crossover en quelque sorte. Vous comprendrez en lisant.

Vous l'aurez donc sûrement compris, cette fiction est entièrement écrite. Elle compte plus de 23.000 mots et est découpée en 8 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

Je pense publier au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, soit tous les samedis.

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis & les personnages d'Underworld appartiennent à Len Wiseman.

Rating : M (présence de Lemon)

* * *

CHAPITRE 01

« Découverte des Origines. »

* * *

 **« Voilà Papa** , murmura faiblement Stiles Stilinski. **Tu sais tout maintenant. »**

Le shérif prit un instant avant de répondre, dévisageant le plateau d'échec avec lequel son fils venait de lui expliquer qu'il côtoyait des créatures surnaturelles depuis son entrée au lycée. Avisant son père toujours silencieux, Stiles reprit.

 **« Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas. »**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Le shérif releva enfin son regard et croisa les yeux miel incertains de son enfant.

 **« Stiles…**

 **\- Je te jure que c'est la vérité !**

 **\- Oui. Je te crois, fils.**

 **\- Tu… tu me crois… ? »**

L'hyperactif en resta sans voix. Il ne pensait pas… Pas après tous les mensonges qu'il avait sorti au cours de l'année passée, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait vivre à son paternel. Il était heureux. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite que son père était sérieux, et qu'il avait autre chose à lui dire.

 **« Stiles, écoute… A vrai dire, le fait que tu connaisses l'existence du surnaturel m'arrange. »**

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

 **« Est-ce que tu te souviens du nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?**

 **\- Oui, elle s'appelait Claudia Corvin.**

 **\- C'est exact. Sa mère se nommait Eve Corvin, et son grand-père Michael Corvin. Ton arrière-grand-père était l'ultime descendant humain de la lignée d'Alexander Corvinus.**

 **\- Alexander Corvinus ? Mais, quel est le rapport avec ce que je viens de te raconter ? Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Alexander Corvinus a été le tout premier humain à être devenu immortel. Il est né dans les années 400, en Hongrie. Il était le chef d'un village et possédait une très grande armée. Malheureusement, au tout début du cinquième siècle, les premières vagues de peste écumèrent l'Europe, si bien que tout le village d'Alexander Corvinus fut décimé. Lui seul échappa mystérieusement à la maladie. Ce dernier avait, tout de fois, également été contaminé, mais la maladie muta en lui, comme si son corps l'avait modelée à son avantage. C'est alors qu'il devint le tout premier immortel, échappant à la vieillesse et aux maux des mortels. Le** _Virus Originel_ **était né en lui.**

 **\- Le** _Virus Originel_ **?**

 **\- Oui. Des années plus tard, Alexander Corvinus engendra trois fils avec sa compagne, Helena Corvinus, dont Marcus et William, des jumeaux, firent partis. Ces deux derniers héritèrent de la même particularité que leur père et devinrent également immortels. Alexander Corvinus ne pensait pas, le jour où ses enfants vinrent au monde, qu'ils allaient devenir des monstres qui engendreraient un conflit éternel.**

 **\- Des monstres ? Un conflit éternel ?! Je ne comprends pas bien… Où veux-tu en venir Papa ?** Stiles était perdu.

 **\- Laisse-moi finir de te raconter cette histoire. Bien, alors. Après la mort de leur mère, Marcus et William, tous deux immortels comme leur père, se transformèrent. William fut mordu par un loup, durant une partie de chasse, et il devint le premier Loup-Garou. Quant à Marcus, il fut mordu quelques temps plus tard par une chauve-souris et devint le premier Vampire.**

 **\- Les vampires existent ?!**

 **\- Sérieusement Stiles. Tu côtoies des loups garous et tu te demandes si les vampires existent…**

 **\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Pardon. Continue.**

 **\- Alexander Corvinus ne put dès lors que constater les ravages et les dévastations causés par ses deux fils. Celui-ci pris alors la décision de se cacher dans l'ombre et de disparaître. Des années plus tard, Alexander Corvinus décida de tout mettre en œuvre pour cacher à l'humanité l'existence des Loups Garous et des Vampires. Il créa une armée secrète appelée** _Les Nettoyeurs_ **. Ces derniers furent chargés, tout au long des siècles de guerre, de nettoyer et d'effacer toute preuve du conflit entre les espèces, notamment en faisant disparaître les corps et en faisant taire toute personne susceptible d'être au courant.**

 **\- Les nettoyeurs… Ce sont, en quelques sortes, les ancêtres des Chasseurs d'aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Parfaitement. Certaines familles de nettoyeurs vont se spécialiser, comme la famille Argent qui ne poursuit principalement que les loups garous. D'autres familles chassent toutes sortes de démons, comme les Winchesters, par exemple. Tu comprends ?**

 **\- Oui, je crois…**

 **\- Bien, je continue dans ce cas. Les siècles passèrent et bientôt Alexander Corvinus ne fut plus qu'une légende. Toutefois, te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit au début, au sujet des fils d'Alexander ?**

 **\- Oui, il en a eu trois. Le premier est devenu un loup garou, le second un vampire, et le troisième… euh le troisième ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé du troisième…**

 **\- Le troisième fils était parfaitement humain et mortel, et il a eu des enfants, tout aussi humain que lui, et sa lignée c'est perpétuée. Le troisième fils possédait bien le** _Virus Originel_ **, cependant, il est resté à l'état de gêne latent. Le gêne s'est transmis de génération en génération jusqu'à ton arrière-grand-père Michael Corvin. La guerre entre les lycans et les vampires était à son apogée en ce temps-là, et ton arrière-grand-père, toujours humain et mortel, fut mordu par Lucian, le chef des loups garous.**

 **\- Lucian était l'Alpha de tous les loups garous ? Genre : de tous les loups garous du monde ?!**

 **\- Oui, il était le chef suprême. Tout comme les vampires qui sont gouvernés par trois sangs-purs. Cependant, à cette époque, Michael tomba amoureux d'une vampire, et la guerre empira. Il failli mourir, mais Sélène, sa compagne, le mordit. Il devint alors un être mi-lycan, mi-vampire. Un être plus fort que les deux espèces.**

 **\- Mi-lycan, mi-vampire** , chuchota Stiles.

 **\- Puis, il fut considéré comme une abomination, et les vampires voulurent l'anéantir. Il s'enfuit, avec Sélène, et ils eurent une fille Eve, elle aussi fut une hybride. Elle transmit le gène à sa propre fille, Claudia, qui en fit de même avec son fils.**

 **\- Attends, attends… Tu veux dire que moi, Stiles Stilinski, adolescent hyperactif, je serais un être hybride. Un être à moitié loup garou et à moitié vampire ?! Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Regardes-moi !** s'exclama Stiles en écartant les bras de son corps. **Je m'emmêle dans mes propres pieds.**

 **\- Stiles, il faut que tu saches, qu'en vérité, tu n'es pas hyperactif. Ce sont simplement les deux parties en toi, que tu n'as pas encore réveillées, qui veulent sortir. De plus tes deux entités se complètent l'une l'autre. Ta partie loup garou ne craint pas le soleil, donc tu peux sortir en pleine journée sans crainte. De même, ta partie vampire n'est nullement influencée par les effets de la pleine lune. Ta mère… ta mère aurait dû te raconter tout ça, malheureusement, les vampires l'ont retrouvée… Elle m'a demandé de partir, de prendre soin de toi. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, malheureusement, je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer la nouvelle.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que Maman... Maman n'est pas morte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Elle a été… Elle a été assassinée ?! »**

Le shérif ne répondit pas à son fils, à la place il baissa le regard, retenant ses larmes. Stiles n'en fit pas autant. Ses larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, mais son regard était plus déterminé que jamais.

 **« Je tuerais tous les vampires présents sur cette Terre** , jura-t-il entre ses dents. **Ils paieront tous. »**

Le shérif observa son fils, puis il lui tendit un vieux livre avec une reliure en cuir.

 **« Il appartenait à ta mère. »** fut tout ce qu'il souffla et Stiles disparut dans sa chambre.

Il lut le livre dans son ensemble, il y passa le reste de la journée, la nuit entière et le lendemain. Il ignora les appels de Scott lorsqu'il ne se présenta pas en cours, il avait fermé sa fenêtre à double-tour, tiré ses rideaux et placé de la poudre de Sorbier afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé par une visite imprévue. Il entendit Scott parler à son père dans le salon, mais ce dernier le couvrit, affirmant qu'il était simplement souffrant. Finalement, il put lire tranquillement.

Le livre était en fait un cahier. Un cahier rempli de son histoire, de l'histoire de sa mère, de son espèce. Elle lui racontait comment vivre avec son statut d'hybride. Comment déclencher sa transformation lupine. Il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il accepte complètement ce qu'il était, qui il était. Et il s'appliqua, il suivit tous les conseils de sa mère.

Il ne se présenta pas en cours durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, s'entraînant intensément. Son père avait prévenu le lycée, et il donnait quelques nouvelles à Scott lorsque celui-ci lui apportait ses cours, afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Cela lui permit de ne recevoir aucune visite imprévue de la meute. Stiles ne voulait voir personne.

Maintenant qu'il avait accepté sa nature, c'était comme si le monde autour de lui avait changé. Mais, quand on pense que c'est le monde qui change, c'est qu'en fait, c'est nous-même qui avons changé. Tous ses sens s'étaient développés. Son odorat était plus fin, son ouïe plus précise, sa vue était devenue excellente… Il pouvait sentir une simple plume glisser sur sa peau avec une précision incroyable.

Il réussit à faire apparaître sa forme lupine, et il se rendit compte que cette dernière n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la meute. Non, les membres de la meute avaient quelques poils qui poussaient sur leur visage, les oreilles qui s'allongeaient, les dents qui poussaient et les yeux qui devenaient rouge, doré ou bleu en fonction de leur statut. Lui, il devenait un véritable loup, bien plus imposant que ses congénères, certes. Il devait avoisiner le mètre vingt au garrot, sa gueule pouvait déchiqueter un torse d'un seul coup de mâchoire, et ses yeux… ses yeux devenaient aussi noirs que la nuit.

La première fois qu'il réussit sa transformation, il l'a montra à son père dans la cuisine. Le pauvre shérif crut faire une crise cardiaque. Stiles remarqua également que, lors de sa transformation, ses vêtements, bien trop petits, finissaient déchirer au sol.

Sa transformation en vampire était bien moins impressionnante. Seuls ses yeux, qui devenaient également noirs, changeaient. Sans compter les crocs dans sa bouche, évidemment.

Stiles remarqua également que, depuis que la vérité sur sa nature lui avait été révélée, il n'avait effectivement plus besoin de son Adderall, comme s'il était déjà canalisé. Son père avait raison, il n'était pas vraiment hyperactif, mais simplement endormi.

Finalement, deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Et si Stiles se sentait au mieux de sa forme, réussissant à se contrôler parfaitement, il avait également commencé ses recherches sur les vampires.

:::::

Lorsque Stiles se gara devant le lycée ce lundi-là, tous purent voir qu'il était différent. Il était calme, réfléchis, et surtout, il passa devant Scott et les autres sans même les calculer. En classe, ce ne fut guère mieux. Il se plaça à la table du fond, près de la fenêtre, et il était plongé dans ses pensées. Sa mère lui avait laissé plusieurs indices, dans son cahier, sur les buveurs de sang.

Il avait compris que, jadis, les vampires régnaient et les lycans n'étaient que de simples esclaves, jusqu'à la rébellion de Lucian. Les vampires étaient dirigés par trois sangs purs : Viktor, Amelia et Marcus, qui suivaient une chaîne digne du jeu du « saute moutons ». L'un régnait pendant que les deux autres dormaient, et ceci se renouvelait tous les siècles. Cependant, à l'époque de son arrière-grand-père, ce dernier tua Viktor et les loups garous anéantir Hamelia. Il ne restait plus que Marcus, le descendant direct d'Alexander Corvinus, et qui était donc son ascendant également. Un arrière grand oncle, ou un truc du genre…

Stiles comprit également que la mort de sa mère était due à ce Marcus. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent se mit à murmurer.

 **« Je te tuerais, Marcus. Et j'anéantirais toute ton espèce. Je vais tous vous tuer de mes propres mains. Je vous tuerais tous, je le jure, même si pour cela, je dois y passer ma vie. Je t'abattrais. »**

Il continua de marmonner, ne faisant guère attention à Scott et Isaac qui s'étaient retourné vers lui en l'entendant. Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment, inquiet de l'état de Stiles, et ils décidèrent d'en parler à la meute plus tard.

::::

Stiles resta dans son coin toute la journée, continuant de psalmodier des menaces de mort envers un dénommé Marcus.

A la fin de la journée, la sonnerie avait à peine finit de retentir que la jeep bleue quittait le parking. Scott, Isaac, Lydia et Allison décidèrent de se rendre au loft de Derek.

Ce dernier était en train de faire des pompes lorsque les quatre adolescents déboulèrent. Il se redressa, attrapa une serviette afin de s'essuyer sommairement, puis il partit se servir un verre d'eau dans sa cuisine.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- C'est Stiles !** annonça Scott. **Il est revenu en cours aujourd'hui, mais il était très étrange, il ne nous a même pas adressé la parole, nous a peine regardé. »**

Derek haussa un sourcil. Il avait été au courant de l'absence de Stiles, ce dernier ne venant plus aux réunions de meute, par Scott qui disait que l'humain était tombé malade. Il avait bien essayé de voir ça par lui-même, mais étrangement, Stiles avait barricadé toutes ses fenêtres, et même son meilleur ami ne pouvait lui rendre visite, étant repoussé par le shérif.

Isaac prit à son tour la parole.

 **« Il n'a pas arrêté de dire des trucs étranges aussi.**

 **\- Que disait-il ?** interrogea Lydia, et devançant Derek par la même occasion.

 **\- Il…** , se coupa Isaac cherchant dans le regard de Scott si celui-ci avait bien entendu la même chose que lui. **Il marmonnait des menaces de morts.**

 **\- Des menaces de morts ?** s'étonna Allison. **Stiles ?**

 **\- Oui, et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à entendre, tu peux me croire** , affirma le loup garou blond.

 **\- Il promettait mille et une tortures à un certain Marcus, et c'était des trucs vraiment moches.**

 **\- Quelles genres de choses ?** s'intéressa Derek.

 **\- Décapitation, pieu dans le cœur… Il parlait aussi de démembrement et de crémation** , récita Scott en comptant sur ses doigts.

 **\- C'est… étrange.**

 **\- Allison ?**

 **\- Ce que tu viens d'énumérer Scott, ce sont les différentes manières de tuer… des vampires. »**

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Avant que Derek ne redemande.

 **« A-t-il dit autre chose ? Mise à part ce Marcus ?**

 **\- Et bien, il disait qu'il voulait anéantir Marcus… et toute son espèce** , murmura Scott en réfléchissant. **Tu penses que Stiles veut, soudainement, tuer tous les vampires du monde ? Ça n'a pas de sens, enfin ! »**

Et il avait raison. Pourquoi Stiles souhaiterait anéantir les vampires, lui qui était plutôt pacifiste à la base. De plus, dans leurs mésaventures, ils n'avaient encore jamais croisé cette espèce. La meute se promit de tirer tout ceci au clair, et de surveiller Stiles.

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, il me sert principalement à planter le décor.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez-moi votre avis dans une review.

A Samedi prochain.

Dying'


	2. Chapter 2

Oulala ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement après de mon premier chapitre. 18 Favoris, 35 Follows et 17 reviews. Wow ! Merci, merci !

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier et Derek est beaucoup plus présent que dans le chapitre précédent. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, juste après les Réponses aux Reviews anonymes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

RARs

Itada : Merci. J'espère que la suite va te plaire même si je vais plus loin que le simple décor ;)

Syn00 : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Guest : Je suis contente que ce mini-crossover te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra autant que le premier.

w : Voici la suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

Yugai : Oui, je sais mais il faut bien couper quelque part. La première fois que j'ai vu les films Underwolrd, j'ai immédiatement pensé qu'il y avait moyen de faire du Sterek avec ça. Je sais que les vampires ne sont pas tous méchants, mais Stiles est trop aveuglé par ses découvertes et sa colère pour s'en rendre compte. Tu vas découvrir tout ça dans les prochains chapitres. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Lucie Logan : Haahaa, merci ! Je suis moi-même étonnée que si peu de personnes est pensé à mélanger ces deux univers. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais lu de crossover là-dessus. Pourtant, en voyant les films Underworld, ce fut une révélation à mes yeux, lool. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Athena : Merci ! La suite est pour maintenant, bonne lecture.

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis & les personnages d'Underworld appartiennent à Len Wiseman.

Rating : M (présence de Lemon)

* * *

CHAPITRE 02

« Confrontations. »

* * *

Le soir même, une fois les bêtas rentrés chez eux, Derek se dirigea vers le domicile des Stilinski. Il toqua à la porte, la fenêtre de Stiles étant toujours barricadée, avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Après tout, il avait été le principal suspect dans une histoire de meurtre, cela ne devrait pas mettre l'homme de loi en confiance… De plus, le loup pensait qu'il n'était pas encore au courant de l'existence du surnaturel.

 **« Derek Hale** , s'étonna le shérif en le découvrant sur son perron.

 **\- Bonsoir Shérif, pourrais-je voir Stiles s'il vous plait ?**

 **\- Il n'est pas là. »**

L'information était simple, cependant, au vue des deux dernières semaines, Derek eut un doute. Il se concentra un instant, rassemblant ses sens pour les diriger vers la maison, mais effectivement, il n'entendit qu'un seul cœur battre. Le shérif était seul.

 **« Est-ce que vous sauriez où je pourrais le trouver ?**

 **\- Il est parti courir.**

 **\- Courir, à cette heure ? Mais il fait nuit** , remarqua le loup.

 **\- Bah… il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et de se défouler. »**

Le shérif haussa les épaules mais n'ajouta rien de plus, et il ferma la porte. Derek se détourna, et il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa voiture lorsqu'un hurlement lupin se fit entendre. Agissant par instinct, Derek se transforma et fila à vive allure dans la forêt. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, Scott et Isaac le rejoindre.

Les trois loups garous se retrouvèrent en haut de la colline surplombant Beacon Hills. Une odeur sauvage et animale était bien présente, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la bête. Légèrement calmés, ils retrouvèrent leurs traits humains, humant l'air autour d'eux afin de suivre une piste. Ils n'en eurent pas besoin.

En effet, tandis qu'ils se détournaient de la falaise pour rejoindre la forêt, ils firent face à un loup sombre gigantesque. Les trois hommes se transformèrent de nouveau, Derek se plaçant légèrement en avant de ses bêtas pour les protéger. Il grogna légèrement, faisant luire ses yeux vermeils. En réponse le loup baissa sa tête afin que ses yeux noirs brillent du reflet de la lune presque pleine.

 **« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

Isaac avait prononcé sa phrase en tremblant légèrement. Cette bête avait l'air beaucoup plus forte qu'eux, elle pouvait les écraser rien qu'avec une seule de ses pattes, les déchiqueter avec un unique coup de crocs. A ses côtés, le blond entendit Scott déglutir difficilement, mais Derek ne bougea pas.

L'alpha avait bien compris, en avisant son adversaire, qu'ils n'avaient qu'une infime chance de s'en sortir vivant. Il préféra donc rester en mode défensif, prêt à protéger ses bêtas, mais il ne débuterait pas de lui-même l'attaque.

Les quatre loups s'observèrent encore plusieurs minutes, avant que celui à quatre pattes ne redresse son crâne. L'action fit sursauter les trois autres qui grognèrent de manière instinctive. L'autre leur répondit en montrant ses crocs luisant de bave et brillant grâce à l'astre lunaire. Les loups garous resserrèrent leur rang, pliant leurs jambes afin d'être prêt à contre-attaquer à tout instant. Mais la bête n'en fit rien, et elle se détourna lentement, disparaissant dans l'ombre des arbres.

Les trois lycanthropes restèrent encore sur leur garde avant de finalement se détendre. Ils soufflèrent longuement, s'inspectant mutuellement pour se rassurer.

 **« Quelqu'un sait ce que cette chose était ? Derek ? »**

Le loup de naissance soupira en secouant sa tête négativement. Non, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il n'avait même jamais entendu parler d'une telle bête.

 **« Bien, je vais retourner chez le shérif afin de vérifier si Stiles est revenu de sa balade nocturne. Manquerait plus qu'il se fasse attaqué par cette… chose. Rendez-vous demain, au loft, pour discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer** , ordonna l'adulte. **Scott, essaye d'emmener Stiles avec toi, peut-être a-t-il des informations, avec toutes ces nombreuses recherches surnaturelles qu'il effectue quotidiennement. »**

Les deux adolescents opinèrent du chef et détalèrent, pressés de retrouver la sécurité de leur maison et de s'assurer de la bonne santé de leurs proches.

Derek, comme il l'annonça, retourna au domicile du shérif. Il se plaça à quelques pas de la maison et écouta. Deux battements de cœurs distincts lui parvinrent. Stiles était en sécurité avec son père. Le loup garou souffla de soulagement puis reparti à bord de sa Camaro qu'il avait laissée plus tôt.

Le lendemain, Scott réussit à aborder Stiles à l'heure du repas. Il l'informa d'une réunion de meute le soir-même. L'ancien hyperactif confirma sa présence, et le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, ou presque, le fils du shérif restant dans ses pensées.

La fin des cours arriva rapidement. Scott prit sa motocross pour se rendre au loft, tandis que Stiles le suivait avec sa jeep. Allison embarquait Lydia et Isaac. La meute, malgré la perte de Boyd et d'Erica quelques mois plus tôt, avait su rester soudée. Ils protégeaient leur territoire, et ce n'était pas ce nouveau visiteur qui allait leur poser problème. Même s'il mesurait bien plus qu'un loup normal… Et la nouvelle lubie de Stiles, à savoir : tuer du vampire, passait également au second plan pour le moment. Priorité au grand loup à l'air féroce.

Les cinq adolescents arrivèrent au loft, et se placèrent automatiquement en cercle sur le tapis dans le coin salon. Derek et Peter s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils, et la réunion débuta.

Derek, Scott et Isaac racontèrent leur rencontre de la veille. Peter fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait, lui non plus, jamais entendu parler de loup géant. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour commencer ses recherches. Allison et Lydia se mirent à feuilleter le bestiaire de la chasseuse. Stiles ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de souffler d'ennui en examinant ses ongles.

 **« Vous ne trouverez rien** , souffla-t-il finalement au bout d'un long quart d'heure.

 **\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as même pas fait semblant de chercher** , répliqua la Banshee.

 **\- Pourquoi faire ? Si Derek, et même Peter !, n'ont jamais entendu parler de cette créature, vous ne trouverez rien de plus. »**

Les membres de la meute froncèrent, dans un bel ensemble, les sourcils. Habituellement, l'hyperactif était le premier à se lancer dans les recherches, à être excité dans les nouvelles quêtes. Là, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Comme si… Derek écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Saurais-tu quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ?** demanda-t-il avec suspicion, et le groupe fixa son regard sur l'humain.

 **\- Peut-être. »**

Il ne dit rien de plus. Le silence s'installa, dans l'attente qu'il reprenne la parole. Et il le fit, mais pas pour ce qu'ils attendaient.

 **« Pourrais-je voir ton bestiaire, Allison ? »**

Sous la surprise du changement de sujet, la chasseuse lui tendit les pages imprimées. Stiles les feuilleta dans son coin, s'enfermant dans sa bulle. Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose sur les vampires ?

Pensant que le garçon se mettait finalement aux recherches, les filles rejoignirent Peter, et les trois derniers ressassèrent les évènements de la veille, essayant de déceler le moindre indice qu'ils auraient pu manquer sous la pression.

Stiles avait trouvé le chapitre sur les vampires, cependant, il ne contenait qu'une brève description et quelques moyens pour les anéantir.

 _Le vampire est un mort-vivant se nourrissant du sang des vivants afin d'en tirer sa force vitale pour rester immortelle. Le vampire est actif la nuit et mord ses victimes durant leur sommeil. Le vampire possède une peau blafarde, craignant la lumière du jour, ainsi que des canines pointues (ou crocs). La morsure d'un vampire, si elle ne vous tue pas, vous transforme en ce dernier._

 _La manière la plus simple de tuer un vampire est de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur, puis de brûler son corps._

Stiles se résigna. Les chasseurs n'en connaissait que peu, de plus certaines informations étaient fausses. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de sang pour rester immortels. La preuve : les rois des vampires se mettaient en sommeil lorsqu'ils ne gouvernaient pas. Ils survivaient donc deux siècles sans le moindre apport d'hémoglobine. Le sang leur permettait simplement d'accroître leur force, ainsi ils s'en nourrissaient principalement avant un combat ou pendant des fêtes.

En outre, pour Stiles, la manière la plus simple d'anéantir un sang-froid n'était pas le pieu mais le démembrement. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il possédait à présent des griffes et des crocs. Les loups garous et les vampires étaient faits pour s'entre-tuer. Surtout qu'une simple morsure de loup garou était mortelle pour les vampires, et inversement. Stiles était l'unique hybride encore en vie.

En soufflant, il rendit le bestiaire à Allison.

 **« Il n'y a rien, absolument rien, d'intéressant, sans compter que certaines de ces informations sont fausses.**

 **\- Comment ça ? Ce bestiaire a été écrit par ma famille au fil de leurs combats. Rien n'est inventé, tout est vrai !**

 **\- Tes ancêtres ont surement écrit ce qu'ils pensaient être justes, mais malheureusement, certains faits sont erronés, et ne sont fondés que sur le folklore populaire. »**

Allison, fâché de voir ainsi le travail de ses ancêtres critiqué, voulu répliqué, mais Derek la coupa.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu n'es pas Chasseur, Stiles, et les Argents sont plutôt bien renseigner sur la manière de tuer un loup garou. Et je te parle en connaissance de causes.**

 **\- Certes** , affirma l'adolescent. **Cependant, les Argent sont spécialisés dans la chasse de votre espèce, ils ont su s'adapter à votre comportement. Pour le reste…**

 **\- Et bien vas-y Stiles, puisque tu sembles si bien renseigné** , commença la brune, sarcastique, avant de poser son regard sur la page du bestiaire. **Dis-nous donc ce que tu sais sur les vampires. »**

Le regard whisky se durci, les sourcils bruns se froncèrent, et il parla avec véhémence. Il raconta ce qu'il savait, sans en dire trop, pointant simplement du doigt les erreurs du Bestiaire. Il crachait le mot « Vampire » comme s'il s'agissait de venin. Une fois son court récit terminé, il attrapa son sac et sorti du loft en claquant la lourde porte en métal. Celle-ci n'étant plus si lourde depuis qu'il avait acquis sa nouvelle force.

La meute resta un instant sans bouger.

 **« C'est bien Stiles qui vient de partir ? »**

Acquiescement général. Lydia se leva, se glissa jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de la fermer à son tour.

 **« Derek, ta porte est toujours aussi lourde** , confirma-t-elle. **Donc, soit Stiles vient d'avoir une poussée énorme d'adrénaline, soit il nous cache quelque chose. »**

La deuxième solution leur paraissait être la plus probable, et elle se confirma le lendemain lors de l'entraînement de Lacrosse. L'hyperactif avait réussi, avec un franc succès, l'épreuve du passage des défenseurs pour marquer un but. Même le coach n'en revenait pas.

Scott et Isaac se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires.

 **« Stiles nous cache quelque chose. Je ne reconnais pas mon meilleur ami.**

 **\- Tu as vu la manière dont il nous a décrit les vampires hier ? On aurait dit qu'il connaissait réellement le sujet.**

 **\- Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose lors de son soi-disant arrêt maladie les semaines dernières. »**

:::::

Le reste de la semaine, Derek et Peter firent plusieurs rondes, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de la créature. La pleine lune était pour cette nuit, et dans un souci de sécurité, Scott et Isaac la passeraient dans le loft. Bien que tous les loups se contrôlent parfaitement, l'Alpha préférait savoir ses bêtas prêts de lui, où il pourrait les protéger, plutôt que seuls chez eux.

La soirée s'écoula lentement, la lune était maintenant haute et pleine, et l'absence de nuage permettait à l'astre d'éclairer la ville.

Peter lisait un roman sur son fauteuil, Scott et Isaac faisaient une partie de jeux vidéo sur la console apportée par le brun, et Derek observait la ville depuis son immense baie vitrée.

Un hurlement se fit soudain entendre, faisant sursauter les deux plus jeunes qui se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre dans un geste instinctif. L'oncle psychopathe avait refermé son livre avec un haussement de sourcils, tandis que Derek ne bougeait pas, ses yeux rouges brillants.

 **« Ca, c'est bien le hurlement d'un loup garou** , affirma Peter. **Mais ça ne ressemble pas à un oméga.**

 **\- C'est le même hurlement que celui que nous avions entendu. C'est le même loup.**

 **\- Oh. Et que vas-tu faire ?**

 **\- Je vais essayer de le trouver. Reste ici avec les louveteaux. »**

Sur ces mots, Derek se dirigea vers l'entrée du loft. Peter se retourna vers Scott et Isaac qui étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, et qui semblaient bien heureux de ne pas avoir à sortir affronter cette bête.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'Alpha se précipita vers la forêt, et se mit à courir jusqu'à la falaise, là où il avait rencontré la créature pour la première fois.

Une fois sur place, il se retrouva face au loup sombre, assis face au vide. Derek avait gardé son apparence humaine, et il aborda la bête.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas hurler à la lune. Les chasseurs sont de sortis cette nuit. »**

L'animal se redressa, se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, et Derek remarqua qu'il était vraiment grand. Il n'avait rien d'un loup naturel, surtout lorsque ses yeux rouges croisaient les yeux noirs.

La créature, comme pour prouver qu'elle ne craignait pas la moindre de menace, se coucha au sol, ou s'affala au choix, une fois face à l'Alpha. Ce dernier se détendit face à ce geste, n'observant aucune animosité à son égard.

 **« Qui es-tu ? »**

Un grognement soupiré fut sa seule réponse.

 **« Tu ne veux pas me le dire. Tu es bien un loup garou ? »**

Hochement de tête positif.

 **« Bien. Nous sommes pareils alors. Où est ta meute ? »**

Hochement négatif.

 **« Tu n'en as pas. Tu es donc un oméga. Tu as… une drôle de transformation. Tu es un loup de naissance ? »**

Nouvel hochement positif.

 **« C'est un petit peu compliqué pour communiquer. Tu ne voudrais pas te transformer ? Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis Derek Hale, Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills. Je- »**

Un grognement sourd le coupa. Le loup se redressa, s'approcha de l'homme qui se crispa, puis il traça à l'aide d'une griffe un D, un P, un S et un I avant de se recoucher.

 **« Oh. Tu sais donc qui je suis, et tu connais même les membres de ma meute. Mais moi, je ne te connais pas. Ce n'est pas très juste, tu ne penses pas ? »**

Derek se retrouvait à faire du chantage avec un loup inconnu, mais il s'en fichait, la sécurité de sa meute passait avant tout, même si pour ça, il devait se rabaisser à ces méthodes. Il n'avait pas l'air agressif, mais le fait de ne rien savoir de lui, alors que lui semblait les connaître, ne le rassurait pas tellement.

 **« En plus, tu en as oublié. Tu n'as inscrit que les membres lupins de ma meute. »**

Le loup l'observa, tandis une patte, et sans même se lever, traça un A et un L dans le sable. Puis il réfléchit, et traça un nouveau S hésitant.

 **« Pourquoi as-tu hésité ? Stiles fait évidemment parti de ma meute. »**

Hochement négatif.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

Le loup tandis de nouveau sa patte jusqu'au S, et d'un coup, l'effaça.

 **« Que veux-tu dire** , s'étonna Derek. **Je sais bien que Stiles est un peu étrange ces dernier temps, mais il fait toujours parti des nôtres ! »**

Hochement négatif.

 **« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »**

Le loup se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, la tête haute, et fière, il défia d'un regard le loup garou. Le brun se crispa de nouveau, mais en un clignement de paupières, la bête avait disparût.

Derek observa les alentours, attentifs, puis ne trouvant rien, il reparti vers son domicile. Il raconta sa rencontre aux trois autres. Le fait que ce loup les connaisse laissait supposer qu'ils l'avaient déjà rencontré. Et le fait qu'il sorte ainsi Stiles de la meute les laissa également perplexe.

 **« Et tu as essayé de le pister** , interrogea Peter.

 **\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, mais la piste s'efface dans la forêt. Il connait nos capacités et sait comment les déjouer. L'odeur s'enroule autour d'une cinquantaine d'arbres sans ordre précis pour nous embrouiller… ! »**

L'oncle fou retourna dans ces pensées.

 **« Peut-être qu'il fait partie du lycée ?** avança Scott.

 **\- Ce serait un élève ? Mais, on l'aurait remarqué** , hésita Isaac.

 **\- On n'a pas vraiment cherché. »**

L'alpha hocha la tête et demanda aux garçons de surveiller tout comportement suspect. Scott eut soudain une illumination.

 **« Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr mais…** , hésita-t-il.

 **\- Vas-y Scott. Qu'as-tu remarqué ? Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr mais… Isaac, tu te souviens en entraînement de Lacrosse, la performance de Stiles ! »**

Isaac écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ?!

 **« Tu veux dire que Stiles, notre Stiles, serait la créature ?** dit Derek, perplexe.

 **\- Ce serait logique** , remarqua l'oncle **. A la dernière réunion, il nous a démontré qu'il n'était plus aussi faible que nous voulions bien le croire.**

 **\- Il faut réussir à le coincer. »**

Les loups garous mirent en place un plan pour le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Laissez-moi vos impressions dans une review.

La semaine prochaine sera la moment de la confrontation entre Stiles et la meute.

A Samedi prochain !

Dying'


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le chapitre 03.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, et Underworld à Len Wiseman.

Rating : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

CHAPITRE 03

« Prise de décision. »

* * *

Stiles, depuis sa nouvelle condition, s'amusait énormément en forêt. Il laissait sortir le loup en lui, apprivoisant ses nouvelles capacités. Il n'avait pas prévu de croiser Derek, Scott et Isaac le jour où il testait son hurlement pour la première fois.

Il avait entendu des pas de courses s'approcher rapidement de là où il se trouvait, et il avait juste eu le temps de se cacher que les trois autres arrivaient. Il remarqua leurs nez en l'air, signe qu'ils tentaient de trouver sa piste. L'ancien hyperactif décida donc de se montrer.

Cette première rencontre fut extrêmement tendue, et Stiles rigolait intérieurement de la position totalement défensive qu'ils avaient prise. Il décida de baisser la tête, juste pour leur montrer qu'il n'attaquerait pas. Puis le temps passant, il était reparti.

Il se fit discret le reste de la semaine, préférant développer son côté vampire lorsqu'il avait remarqué les nombreuses rondes effectuées par les Hale. L'odorat des sangs froids était légèrement moins développé que celui des lycanthropes, mais il se sentait plus léger, et pouvait effectuer de très grands sauts. Bien sûr, il comprit rapidement que, peu importe son choix –vampire ou loup garou- les pouvoirs des deux espèces étaient mélangés. Il ne craignait ni la lumière du soleil ni l'argent. L'aconit lui restait nocif, étant du poison même pour les humains, mais ces effets étaient moindres, l'affaiblissant seulement légèrement.

Il s'amusa toute la semaine à suivre Peter et Derek depuis la hauteur sécurisante des arbres. La nuit de la pleine lune, il remarqua qu'il ne ressentait aucune rage, aucune envie de sang ne lui parvenait. Il décida donc de s'amuser, hurlant à la lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il observait la ville, il entendit et senti l'arrivée de l'Alpha. Stiles s'étonna de la prévention du lycanthrope, et il décida de se coucher au sol afin de lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Derek était très bavard pour une fois. En même temps, il devait faire la conversation pour deux.

Lors de la présentation de la meute, l'adolescent avait hésité à s'y mettre, avant de finalement s'effacer. Il ne faisait plus parti de la meute, il avait sa propre quête à mener. Il ne pouvait pas mettre les autres en danger en les faisant combattre les vampires. Après tout, une simple morsure les achèverait, et il ne voulait pas ça.

Il avait ensuite disparut, sautant de la falaise pour rejoindre la ville plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il était de suite entré dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, avant de redescendre éteindre la télé et réveiller son père pour qu'il se mette au lit. Le shérif ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de son fils, baillant en remontant les escaliers, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Stiles retourna à son bureau, classant ses recherches de la journée dans les classeurs correspondants avant de finalement éteindre la lumière à son tour.

Le lendemain, dimanche, l'adolescent se leva aux alentours de onze heures. Après une douche rapide, il partit se promener en forêt pour se mettre en appétit. La saison estivale approchant, le soleil était chaud sur sa peau. Il profitait de cette douce chaleur quand des bruissements l'interpellèrent. Son nouvel odorat l'avertit qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, Scott.

 **« Hey Scotty !**

 **\- Salut Stiles. Comment ça va ?**

 **\- Je suis dans une forme olympique. Et toi ?**

 **\- Ça pourrait aller mieux** , avoua le brun, et il continua sous le haussement de sourcil de son ami. **Je pense… Non. Je suis sûr que tu me caches quelque chose, Stiles. Et la meute et moi avons réfléchit. »**

L'ancien hyperactif continua de dévisager son interlocuteur.

 **« Tout porte à croire que…** , hésita un instant le bêta avant de se lancer. **Tu es le loup solitaire qui traîne au bord de la falaise. »**

Scott entendit nettement le cœur de son ami faire une embardée avant de s'accélérer.

 **« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le fils du Shérif baissa le regard sur ses chaussures. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence de la forêt, avant qu'il ne se prononce.

 **« Je… préférerais en parler avec tout le monde. »**

Scott hocha la tête, et l'informa d'une réunion pour l'après-midi même. Stiles retourna chez lui, mangea avec son père et lui raconta sa rencontre avec le loup garou.

 **« Ils savent que je suis le loup. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.**

 **\- Stiles, ils sont tes amis. Ils comprendront ton choix** , le rassura son père. **Dis-leur seulement ce que tu penses utile, tu n'es pas obligé de leur parler de tout. »**

Le garçon sourit. Inconsciemment, il avait déjà pris la décision de tout leur raconter. Ils étaient sa meute, sa famille, après tout. Après le repas, il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle avant de monter dans sa jeep pour rejoindre le loft. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas aussi nerveux qu'il aurait dû l'être. En fait, il se sentait même soulager de pouvoir partager son secret.

Dans le loft, la meute était déjà au complet, n'attendant plus que l'acteur principal. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la lourde porte de métal, il fit face à six paires d'yeux accusateurs. Stiles déglutit avant de se lancer.

 **« Euh… Salut…** , hésita-t-il, avant qu'une furie rousse ne l'accuse avec véhémence.

 **\- Et bien, Stiles, tu t'es enfin décidé à nous avouer que tu as accepté la morsure. Alors, qui t'as mordu ? Toi qui proclamait haut et fort ton désir de rester humain, je vois que tu n'as pas hésité à renier ta nature en fin de compte ! »**

A l'écoute de ses paroles acides, tout le monde pu voir l'adolescent se refermer comme une huître. Le sourire hésitant qu'il avait sur les lèvres en entrant laissa place à une moue boudeuse, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sous la colère naissante. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge, rendant Lydia muette. Ce n'était jamais bon d'énerver un loup garou.

 **« Je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi, Lydia Martin. Je peux te tuer d'un unique coup de patte, si je le souhaite, et personne, absolument personne !, dans ce loft n'est assez fort pour m'arrêter** , commença-t-il doucement. **De plus, tu me juges avant même de connaître mon histoire. Et bien saches, qu'à l'inverse de ce que tu dis, je n'ai en aucun renier ma nature, au contraire, je l'ai simplement pleinement acceptée.**

 **\- Tu es un loup garou de naissance ?** , s'étonna Peter. **Mais nous l'aurions senti dès le début avec Derek. Tu ne nous dis pas tout** , conclut-il.

 **\- Non, je ne veux vous dit pas tout, c'est vrai. Mais j'étais prêt à le faire. Avant qu'une certaine personne ne m'agresse dès mon arrivée. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus envie** , conclut-il en se détournant pour prendre la sortie.

 **\- Attends !** , s'exclama Scott, et Stiles se retourna vers son frère de cœur. **Dis-moi au moins si j'ai juste. Tu es bien le loup solitaire ?** , interrogea-t-il et l'ancien hyperactif acquiesça silencieusement. **Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas la même forme que nous ? »**

Stiles se retourna lentement, il dévisagea Lydia qui était la plus proche de lui, puis son regard passa sur son meilleur ami, puis sur Allison qui lui tenait la main, sur Isaac à leurs côtés, puis il glissa sur Peter avant de s'arrêter sur Derek.

 **« Je suis plus fort que vous tous réunis ici** , débuta-t-il et l'Alpha fronça les sourcils. **Je suis bien un lycanthrope, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de meute. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je vais partir maintenant. Au revoir. »**

Il venait de prononcer ses deux derniers mots en plantant ses prunelles, devenues noires, dans les yeux vert-gris, et Derek comprit immédiatement le message. Ce n'était pas un simple _« salut, on se voit demain ! »_. Non. C'était un _« Je pars. Vous ne me verrez plus »_. Le brun revit en parallèle sa rencontre dans les bois la veille, et il revoyait Stiles -le loup noir- se supprimer lui-même des membres de la meute. Stiles partait réellement.

Le jeune Hale écarquilla les yeux, mais quand il revint au moment présent, l'adolescent était déjà parti. Sans attendre, il se précipita à l'extérieur et courut jusque chez les Stilinski. Il passa aisément par la fenêtre de chambre du plus jeune qui faisait ses bagages.

 **« Je savais que tu comprendrais.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas partir.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, puisque c'est ce que je vais faire.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, Stiles, mais je sens que c'est dangereux. Tu te diriges dans une quête avec des projets de morts. Tu veux tuer des gens !**

 **\- Les vampires ne sont pas des personnes. Ce ne sont que des monstres.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non. Certains sont gentils et mènent une vie paisible, comme nous. Ils se fondent dans le monde des humains.**

 **\- Derek, ne te fatigues pas. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis.**

 **\- Mais Stiles ! La moindre morsure d'un vampire est létale pour un lycanthrope. Tu ne peux p-**

 **\- Je ne crains pas leur morsure. Je suis plus fort qu'eux.**

 **\- Stiles…** , s'énerva Derek devant l'air buté de son cadet.

 **\- Assieds-toi Derek. Je vais te raconter mon histoire. »**

Stiles désigna son lit, et le loup garou s'y installa, légèrement surpris du soudain changement de sujet.

 **« Tout a commencé il y a trois semaines maintenant. J'ai appris à mon père l'existence du surnaturel.** Derek fut une nouvelle fois surpris. **Cependant, il s'est avéré que mon père connaissait déjà votre existence. En fait, ma mère était une hybride, une femme à la fois lycanthrope et vampire.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que… toi…**

 **\- Oui. Je suis moi aussi un hybride** , confirma Stiles, et pour prouver ses dires, il laissa ses yeux virer au noir avant de faire pousser ses crocs puis il reprit forme humaine **. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il se trouve que ma mère était la descendante du premier humain Immortel. Le premier porteur du Virus Originel.** Voyant le regard perdu de l'Alpha, il précisa. **Je suis aussi Immortel Derek. Le temps n'a aucune emprise sur moi. »**

L'Alpha resta silencieux et Stiles continua sa valise. Il avait prévenu son père de la piste sur les vampires qu'il avait trouvé la veille, et donc, qu'il partait en chasse.

Le brun, observant les gestes sûrs de son cadet, reprit la parole.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. Tu n'es pas un loup garou, comme moi, Peter ou même Scott et Isaac ?**

 **\- Non. Je suis un véritable lycanthrope. Un sang pur si tu préfères.**

 **\- Je suis aussi un véritable… Je suis un loup garou de naissance, Stiles !** s'exclama Derek, légèrement vexé.

 **\- Oui, mais tu n'es qu'un simple métamorphe. Tu ne descends pas directement du** _loup garou Originel_ **. Tu ne viens pas de la lignée Corvinus. Un de tes ancêtres a simplement été mordu par un lycan et il a engendré des enfants, et ta lignée est née. Point. »**

Derek réfléchit aux paroles du plus jeune. Effectivement, la partie loup de Stiles était beaucoup plus impressionnante que la sienne, ce qui prouvait bien qu'ils étaient de lignées différentes. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que la quête, dans laquelle c'était lancé l'ancien hyperactif, était dangereuse.

 **« Tu ne peux pas partir seul. »**

L'ancien hyperactif releva son regard ambré vers son invité. Ce dernier pu y lire toute la détermination et la volonté qui les habitaient, mais Derek ne pouvait taire cette peur sourde qui grandissait en lui et lui oppressait la poitrine.

Depuis son retour à Beacon Hills et sa rencontre avec les deux adolescents dans la forêt, il avait très vite compris qu'ils ne sauraient pas se tenir éloigner du danger, et que donc, Scott étant un tout jeune louveteau, ne saurait pas protégé Stiles, le faible humain. Celui-ci était même le premier en danger alors qu'il tenait compagnie au jeune lycan pendant ses premières pleines lunes. Hale s'était senti obligé de le protéger, puis au fil du temps, l'obligation était devenue une nécessité. Il ne supportait pas de savoir Stiles en danger, de sentir l'odeur acide de la peur le recouvrir, de ressentir lui-même de la peur à l'idée de le perdre. Alors, il le protégeait comme il pouvait, comme le fils du shérif le lui permettait.

Mais là, en l'observant faire ses bagages, il comprit que le garçon partait vers un endroit où il ne pourrait pas le protéger.

 **« Je pars avec toi.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je pars avec toi** , répéta le loup garou. **Ce n'est pas négociable.**

 **\- Mais… Et la meute ?**

 **\- Ils sauront se débrouiller. Scott est lui aussi un Alpha, même s'il s'est soumis à mon autorité. Et ils peuvent toujours aller voir Deaton en cas de soucis. Et Peter peut-**

 **\- Très bien** , abdiqua l'adolescent. **Rendez-vous demain à neuf heures dans ce cas. »**

Derek acquiesça silencieusement, ne se rendant pas compte que l'adolescent venait d'accepter sa requête un peu trop rapidement, puis disparut par la fenêtre. Stiles boucla sa valise, puis descendit dîner avec son père.

 **« Papa, il y a un petit changement de programme. Je pars ce soir.**

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Rien d'important, une simple mesure nécessaire à la réussite de mon plan. »**

La discussion continua sur divers sujet, et une heure plus tard, Stiles se trouvait au volant de sa jeep. Il refit mentalement la liste des objets qu'il avait pris avec lui, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Son père lui sourit, lui donnant diverses recommandations, et lui fit promettre d'appeler une fois arrivé à destination.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans un mois normalement. Fais attention, n'abuse pas des pizzas et des plats tous faits !**

 **\- Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends, fiston.**

 **\- Je te connais papa, justement. »**

Après un dernier sourire, l'hybride démarra et s'engagea sur la route. Il en avait pour au moins huit heures, sans compter les pauses. Il n'avait pas dit à son père où il se rendait, ne voulant pas le mettre en danger, et ne voulant pas non plus risquer qu'il informe la meute de sa direction.

::::

Lorsque Derek se présenta à la maison des Stilinski le lendemain à huit heures trente, il comprit tout de suite, à l'absence de jeep, que Stiles l'avait roulé et qu'il était parti sans lui.

En furie, il sorti de sa Camaro pour toquer à la porte et le shérif lui ouvrit.

 **« Où est-il ? Quand est-il parti ? Est-ce que je peux le rattraper ?**

 **\- Derek** , commença doucement l'homme faisant s'interrompre l'autre. **Il est parti hier soir, mais je ne sais pas où, il ne m'a rien dit. »**

Derek cru mourir lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de mensonge dans les paroles du shérif, son myocarde n'ayant aucun sursaut. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de retrouver Stiles. Il était parti vers le danger sans même se retourner, et lui, il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Derek senti son cœur se briser sous la souffrance.

 **« Il revient dans un mois** , précisa le père en observant la détresse évidente dans laquelle se trouvait le brun. **C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »**

Un mois. Il devait attendre un mois avant de pouvoir le revoir, se gorger de son odeur, et vérifier de toutes les manières possibles qu'il n'avait rien. Mais… Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

* * *

Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait... !

A la semaine prochaine,

Dying'


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,

Désolée pour le léger retard. Je sais que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai passé ma journée dans Paris à chasser du Pokemon (oui, je sais, j'ai succombé...).

Ce chapitre est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fluffy !

Je remercie particulièrement Guest, LiveIsNotAFairyTail, Yugai et Lydiamartin33430 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, et je m'en excuse.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf = Jeff Davis & Underworld = Len Wiseman

Rating : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

CHAPITRE 04

« Petit moment de réconfort. »

* * *

Le mois s'écoula lentement pour le lycanthrope. Il avait perdu le sommeil, n'ayant que des cauchemars dans lesquels, à chaque fois, la vie de Stiles prenait fin et il n'y pouvait rien. Alors, pour se calmer lorsqu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle, il se refugiait chez le shérif, dans la chambre de l'adolescent, et s'allongeait sur le lit, plongeant son nez dans son oreiller afin de respirer pleinement son odeur. Il pouvait ainsi s'endormir et profiter d'une nuit sans rêve.

Si le Shérif était au courant de la présence de l'intrus dans sa maison, il ne dit rien. Après les explications de son fils sur le surnaturel et les règles de la meute, il avait bien compris que Derek n'était pas un mauvais garçon, malgré les airs qu'il se donnait. Au contraire, il était prêt à tout pour assurer la sécurité de ses bêtas, et il remarquait bien que l'absence de son fils le rendait malade. Alors, il laissait couler, comprenant que Derek se rassurait comme il le pouvait.

Malheureusement, lorsque la date du retour de Stiles arriva mais que le garçon ne se montra pas, le loup garou se mit à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il passa toutes ses nuits dans le lit de l'ancien hyperactif, roulé en boule sous la couverture, le nez enfuit dans un coussin prisonnier entre ses bras. Mais Stiles ne revenait toujours pas.

Plus le temps passait, plus Derek devenait irritable, s'enfermant dans un mutisme oppressant et n'en sortant que pour gronder sur ses louveteaux. Il avait bien essayé de savoir où l'hybride était parti, mais il avait emporté toutes ses recherches avec lui, ne laissant aucun indice. Même son père ignorait tout de sa destination. Il était dans un flou total qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter de plus en plus.

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il devait lutter pour effectuer chaque battement. Son loup gémissait piteusement, ne supportant pas l'ignorance. Plus le temps passait, plus Derek le pensait mort et souhaitait le rejoindre. Il voulait mourir lui aussi.

Enfin, un soir, alors qu'il reniflait à plein poumon l'oreiller du garçon, dont l'odeur s'était doucement estompée, toujours enroulé sous les couvertures, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, tout concentré qu'il était sur son odorat. Cependant, la voix surprise lui fit relever la tête à une telle vitesse que sa nuque en craqua.

 **« Derek ? »**

Cette voix… Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il désespérait de l'entendre à nouveau.

 **« Stiles ? »**

L'Alpha n'était pas sûr. Rêvait-il encore une fois ? Est-ce que son réveil serait encore plus dur en constatant la douloureuse absence du garçon ? Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, referma la porte derrière lui.

 **« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit ?** , interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de sa couche.

 **\- Stiles, c'est bien toi ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est bien moi. Je suis rentré, Derek. »**

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le loup garou l'attrapa par la taille, le couchant à ses côtés sur le lit, et il plongea son nez dans son cou, reniflant à fond cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette odeur qui lui prouvait que Stiles était bien vivant, de retour, et dans ses bras.

Stiles, choqué dans un premier temps, glissa une main hésitante dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme contre lui pendant que l'autre lui caressait le dos. Il répéta.

 **« Je suis là, Derek. Je suis rentré.**

 **\- Tu es parti.**

 **\- Je suis revenu.**

 **\- Tu m'as menti, et tu es parti sans moi.**

 **\- Il le fallait, Derek. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger.**

 **\- Je suis fort.**

 **\- Je le sais. Mais il s'agit de mon combat. »**

Derek releva son visage du cou du plus jeune pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment que les yeux gris-vert s'accrochèrent à la balafre, pas encore complètement cicatrisée, sur la joue du garçon. Ces sourcils se froncèrent, et un pouce en suivit le contour.

 **« Tu es blessé.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, je cicatrise déjà.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas pu te protéger.**

 **\- Moi aussi je suis fort, Derek. »**

L'alpha se tut, continuant de caresser la cicatrice qui aurait sûrement disparut le lendemain. Pour qu'elle soit encore visible, c'est que le garçon avait dû se faire blesser assez profondément. Etait-il blessé autre part ?

Derek se mit en tête de vérifier. Il releva le t-shirt de l'adolescent afin d'inspecter son torse. Une autre balafre lui traversait l'abdomen.

 **« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »**

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, et malgré les protestations de l'hybride, il réussit à lui retirer son haut. Une fois fait, il posa ses deux mains sur les flancs pâles, suivant la griffure du bout des pouces. Stiles, qui avait compris l'intention du plus vieux, le laissa faire son inspection, reposant sa tête sur son lit et fixant son plafond sans réellement le voir, partant dans ses pensées.

Une sensation humide sur ses abdominaux le ramena à la réalité.

 **« Euh… Derek ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as mal ?** , interrogea simplement le lycanthrope.

 **\- Non, plus maintenant. »**

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux toujours sur la cicatrice. Puis ses mains se dirigèrent vers la ceinture du plus jeune.

 **« Hop hop hop ! Stop** , s'emporta Stiles en bloquant les mains trop aventureuses. **Je ne suis pas blessé par ici. Tout va bien, promis.**

 **\- Menteur. »**

Stiles grimaça. C'était vrai qu'une troisième griffure traversait toute sa cuisse gauche verticalement, mais il allait mieux. Derek n'avait pas besoin de le déshabiller, c'était trop bizarre.

 **« Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être une blessure à la cuisse, mais tout va bien. Elle est en pleine cicatrisation, comme les autres !**

 **\- Fais-moi voir.**

 **\- Nope. Pas question.**

 **\- S'il te plait. »**

Et plus que la supplication, c'est le besoin que Stiles ressentit dans les paroles de Derek. Le besoin de vérifier qu'il allait vraiment bien, qu'il ne souffrait plus, qu'il guérissait. Et il abdiqua. Cependant, il retira lui-même son pantalon. Non mais oh.

Dès son pantalon au sol, les mains du plus vieux se posèrent sur sa cuisse. Le touché n'avait rien de sexuel ou même de simplement sensuel. Non. Il était juste inquiet, doux, dans la peur de faire mal s'il appuyait trop fort. Dans la peur de réveiller la blessure, pourtant presque guérit.

Les doigts du lycanthrope suivirent le tracé rosé, partant de l'intérieur du genou, remontant dans une légère diagonale, avant de disparaitre sous le boxer. Tout doucement, Derek remonta légèrement le boxer afin de pouvoir voir la fin de la marque au niveau de la hanche.

Si Stiles se crispa, il n'en montra rien et se détendit rapidement. Le brun ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Une fois son inspection terminé, Derek remonta le long du corps de l'adolescent pour reposer son visage tout contre son cou, ses bras glissant autour de sa taille fine afin de le rapprocher de lui.

 **« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais** , demanda-t-il.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu vas repartir ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Laisses-moi venir avec toi. »**

Stiles déglutit, et Derek se resserra contre lui face à l'absence de réponse, glissant une jambe entre celles du fils du Shérif afin de le rapprocher un peu plus encore. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles de nouveau partir sans lui, et le voir revenir blessé. Ou ne pas le voir revenir du tout. Il en mourrait.

Il l'avait compris durant ce mois d'absence, même s'il s'en doutait déjà avant. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Stiles, sans respirer son odeur, sans l'avoir dans son champ de vision, sans le toucher. Son loup était du même avis. Depuis le retour de l'hybride, son loup s'était mis à se rouler au sol, ronronnant de bonheur, et souhaitait plus que tout mêler son odeur à la sienne.

 **« Derek… »**

L'interpellé ressentit directement le ton négatif dans les paroles du garçon et il paniqua, se resserrant encore plus, si c'était possible, contre le corps contre lui.

 **« S'il te plait** , murmura-t-il. **S'il te plait, Stiles. S'il te plait. »**

Un Derek qui supplie. Stiles devrait marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche. Il remarqua même les légers tremblements qui habitaient le corps du loup garou, mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de caresser les cheveux sombres, remuant un instant pour les glisser tous les deux sous les couvertures. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bruit, Derek accroché à Stiles comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ce dernier observant le plafond tout en continuant ses légères caresses. Ils s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque le shérif monta se coucher à son tour, il passa par la chambre de son fils et avisa les deux garçons enlacés. Il sourit, éteignit la lumière puis referma doucement la porte avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

::::

Derek n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis le départ de l'ancien hyperactif. Lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux, ses pupilles se posèrent directement sur le visage endormit à ses côtés. Un visage doux, pâle, plein de grains de beauté, surplombé par des mèches châtaines désordonnées par la nuit.

Le brun glissa son nez dans les cheveux face à lui, se gavant de l'odeur sans se lasser, un sourire barrant son visage.

Le garçon se mit à remuer à son tour, s'éveillant lentement.

 **« Bonjour Sourwolf** , murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

 **\- Tu es réel. Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit** , chuchota Derek, et il senti Stiles s'étirer tout contre lui.

 **\- Je suis toujours là** , le rassura-t-il. **Je ne partirais pas. »**

 _Pas encore_ , rajouta-t-il dans sa tête, sachant très bien que sa quête n'était pas terminée.

L'hybride releva son visage et sourit au loup garou avant de se redresser sur le lit.

 **« Je vais prendre une douche** , annonça-t-il en quittant la pièce, Derek le suivant du regard. **»**

Derek resta couché, profitant de l'odeur entêtante de l'adolescent et s'enroulant à l'intérieur. Stiles était revenu, il n'avait rêvé. Tout était réel. Il se sentait vivre à nouveau.

Lorsque Stiles réapparut dans sa chambre, un simple bas de training sur les hanches et un t-shirt dans les bras, Derek se prélassait toujours dans les couvertures.

 **« Allez paresseux, lèves-toi, va te laver et rejoins-nous pour le petit déjeuner.**

 **\- Le petit déjeuner ? Mais…**

 **\- Mon père est au courant de ta présence** , sourit simplement le garçon. **Dépêches-toi. »**

Stiles se dirigea dans la cuisine, laissant le temps au paresseux dans sa chambre de se préparer.

Son père se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner des pancakes. L'adolescent en bava d'avance.

 **« Bonjour Papa.**

 **\- Bonjour fiston. Bien dormi.**

 **\- Oui, très bien ! Rien ne vaut un bon lit.**

 **\- Tu m'en diras tant** , rigola l'adulte en retournant un pancake. **Dis-moi Stiles, tu comptes partir de nouveau ?**

 **-Je pense oui** , répondit doucement le garçon. **J'ai trouvé une partie des réponses que je cherchais le mois dernier, mais c'est loin d'être terminé.**

 **-Tu devrais laisser Derek t'accompagner.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais Papa…**

 **-Il était vraiment mal en point, tu sais** , informa le shérif, et devant le silence de son fils, il continua. **Il venait régulièrement dormir dans ta chambre. Il pense que je ne le sais pas, mais je l'ai découvert. Et, les semaines de retard que tu as eu sur ton retour… Il devenait fou. Il te pensait blesser, ou pire ! Il souhaitait mourir lui aussi.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?**

 **-Je pense que Derek irait beaucoup mieux si tu le laissais t'accompagner. Et je serais rassuré, moi aussi. »**

En vérité, le shérif espérait également que Derek pourrait calmer les ardeurs sanguines de son fils.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, digérant les paroles de son père. Ainsi, Derek s'inquiétait de son absence. Mais sa quête était dangereuse. Après tout, il souhaitait venger sa mère, et tuer le roi des Vampires : Marcus, un immortel comme lui. Derek était mortel. S'il l'accompagnait, il risquerait la mort à tout instant.

Il pesait le pour et le contre quand l'Alpha apparut dans la cuisine. Il salua poliment son père avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Le shérif leur servit les pancakes puis les informa de son départ pour le poste. Il rappela également à son fils son retour au lycée le lendemain.

Stiles et Derek mangèrent donc en tête-à-tête, en silence.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous me pardonnez mon léger retard.

Donnez-moi vos avis dans une review.

A samedi,

Dying'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Nous sommes toujours samedi, donc je ne suis pas en retard !

Voici un petit chapitre assez calme qui marque une certaine transition.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en Follow, Favorite et aussi les lecteurs fantômes (même si avoir vos avis me feraient plaisir =) )

Sur ce, voici les Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes et Bonne lecture !

* * *

RARs :

Chapitre 03

Guest : Oui, Stiles est assez fourbe dans cette fic. Et tu découvriras que Derek n'est pas au bout de ces surprises ! Merci !

Chapitre 04

Nordom : Stiles n'est pas comme Kate. D'accord, il a subitement un envie meurtrière envers tous les vampires, mais, à mon sens, cela est justifié car il principalement guidé par sa soif de vengeance. Alors que Kate tuait des Loups garou simplement pour le plaisir de les massacrer.

De plus, Derek va tenter de raisonner Stiles, mais plus tard dans la fic.

J'espère que tu continueras toujours à lire cet écrit, et qu'il répondra à tes attentes.

* * *

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf = Jeff Davis & Underworld = Len Wiseman

Rating : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

CHAPITRE 05

« Nouveau départ. »

* * *

En cours de mathématiques, Stiles était loin de réfléchir à l'équation posée par son professeur. Non, il était plutôt plongé dans ses pensées. Lors de son voyage le mois dernier, il avait rencontré la famille de vampires vivant à Berkeley. Après plusieurs jours à les suivre, l'adolescent avait réussi à les piéger. Il tua deux sang-froid avant que le troisième ne se décide enfin à parler.

Marcus était toujours le chef suprême, et n'ayant plus d'autres sangs purs à ses côtés, il assurait seul le règne depuis plusieurs décennies. Il apprit également qu'il avait tenté de fabriquer des hybrides lorsqu'il avait découvert la force qu'un être mi-vampire et mi-lycan pouvait avoir. Cependant, aucune expérience ne survit à la morsure des deux êtres surnaturels.

Le vampire lui apprit également que le roi et sa cours se cachaient, depuis quelques années à Paris. Après cette information, Stiles égorgea sans remord le buveur de sang.

Il reprit le chemin du retour, mais il ne savait pas qu'un quatrième vampire faisait partie de cette famille. Ce dernier lui tendit une embuscade dans une station-service, en pleine nuit, alors que l'ancien hyperactif faisait le plein de sa jeep. Le combat s'engagea, mais il s'avéra que ce vampire était bien plus vieux, plus puissant et plus rôdé au combat que les trois autres. De plus, s'étant préparé au combat, il s'était gavé de sang humain contrairement aux trois autres qui avaient été pris par surprise. Il ne réussit pas l'éliminer, et une partie de chasse commença.

Il ne le retrouva qu'au bout de deux semaines, l'autre se cachant sous terre, à l'abri du soleil. Le combat fut terrible, mais heureusement, il ne s'en sortit qu'avec quelques égratignures peu profondes, mis à part les trois griffures sur sa joue, son torse et sa cuisse. Il ne s'en était pas tellement préoccupé, sentant la guérison faire son œuvre, et il pensait que le temps de retourner jusque Beacon Hills serait suffisant pour qu'elles ne soient plus visibles. Il ne pensait pas découvrir Derek rouler en boule dans son lit.

Là était tout le problème. Derek.

D'après son père, le loup garou avait vraiment très mal vécu son départ, sa trahison. Mais Stiles ne voulait surtout pas le mettre en danger. Il savait l'alpha fort, c'était évident. Mais face à une simple morsure de vampire, il mourrait. Leur poison était létal, et Stiles, s'il devait le perdre, ne s'en remettrait pas.

Cependant, avec son absence, le brun ne devenait plus qu'une épave ambulante, et ça, c'était tout aussi dangereux. Que ferait-il, s'il partait pour la France et qu'en revenant, il apprenait que Derek était mort dans un combat, trop préoccupé par son absence ? Tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Dans ce cas, le mieux à faire était d'autorisé Derek à venir avec lui, mais de trouver un moyen de le laisser loin des vampires. En sécurité. Au pire, il le menotterait au lit ! Mmm… Un Derek menotté, totalement à sa merci, suppliant pour…

Stiles se redressa dans un sursaut et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. A quoi pensait-il bon sang ?! Tiens, le cours de maths était terminé. L'adolescent rangea rapidement ses affaires pour se rendre à son prochain cours. Il devait préparer un plan.

::::

Stiles était à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, il effectuait des recherches sur Paris, fouillant dans le cahier de sa mère de temps en temps et dans les données qu'il avait lui-même récoltées. Plongé dans ses notes, il entendit tout de même sa fenêtre de chambre s'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était l'intrus, l'odeur boisé lui permettant aisément de reconnaître la personne. Et puis qui d'autre utilisait sa fenêtre comme porte d'entrée à part Derek Hale ? Ah si, il y avait bien Scott de temps en temps.

 **« Salut Derek, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

 **\- Je voulais être sûr que tu n'étais pas parti.**

 **\- Et bien non, je suis toujours là comme tu peux le constater. »**

Stiles ne releva même pas son regard de son travail, et Derek s'installa sur le lit. Il était vraiment soulagé de voir le garçon. Il n'était pas reparti, et le brun avait vraiment peur de ça : qu'il reparte. Qu'il l'abandonne encore, et que cette fois, il ne revienne pas. Les cicatrices qu'il avait vues la veille, et qui avait totalement disparues maintenant, l'inquiétait plus que de raison.

Il s'était rendu douloureusement compte qu'il tenait à l'hybride beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne croyait. Le savoir loin de lui était une véritable torture qu'il ne pouvait apaisé que lorsqu'il sentait son odeur, touchait sa peau, entendait son cœur battre. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de convaincre Stiles de l'emmener avec lui.

 **« Tu sais où tu vas repartir ?**

 **\- Non. »**

Derek entendit distinctement l'accro dans le battement régulier du cœur de son hôte.

 **« Menteur. »**

Stiles ne répondit rien. Ah quoi bon ? Il avait menti délibérément à Derek, ne voulant pas lui dire qu'il partait pour Paris, car il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision le concernant. L'emmener ou ne pas l'emmener ?

Stiles ferma enfin son ordinateur, rangea ses quelques papiers et se dirigea vers son lit. Il retira son t-shirt, restant uniquement avec son bas de training, et éteignit la lumière de sa chambre. Il se dirigea sans problème jusqu'à son lit, pouvant voir dans le noir aussi bien que le loup de naissance, et s'y coucha, se couvrant de la couverture.

Derek resta assis au bord, observant le garçon allongé. Devait-il partir ? Oui, c'était une évidence, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

 **« Bon Derek, tu te couches ou tu restes assis toute la nuit ? »**

Sans prendre la peine de plus réfléchir, Derek retira haut, jean, chaussures et chaussettes, ne restant qu'en simple boxer, et s'allongea aux côtés de l'adolescent. Il hésita encore un peu avant de finalement se rapprocher du garçon, l'attrapant par la taille pour coller son torse contre son dos. Il enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son odeur.

 **« Bonne nuit Stiles.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Derek. »**

::::

Une étrange routine s'installa dès lors.

Stiles partait en cours la journée, peaufinait son plan au lieu d'écouter ses professeurs, rentrait le soir pour affiner ses recherches, Derek le rejoignait et ils passaient la nuit ensemble, juste à dormir, et le lendemain matin, ils petit déjeunaient ensemble avant que l'adolescent ne parte pour le lycée, et ainsi de suite.

Si le shérif avait trouvé cela étrange dans un premier temps, il s'y était maintenant habitué. Il avait remarqué que son fils, même si ce dernier ne se l'avouerait jamais, était beaucoup plus souriant avec la présence de Derek, et celui-ci était également moins grognon. Ils se complétaient bien, mais ils ne se le diraient jamais.

Scott, depuis le retour de son meilleur ami, s'était étonné de l'odeur de l'Alpha présente sur le jeune homme, mais il n'avait reçu qu'un bref haussement d'épaules comme réponse lorsqu'il avait posé la question.

Il s'étonna un peu plus quand il remarqua que Derek aussi sentait comme Stiles. Leur odeur s'étaient mélangées, signe qu'ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble qu'ils ne voulaient bien le faire croire.

Cependant, Scott remarqua aussi la nouvelle bonne humeur qui habitait les deux hommes, alors il ne dit rien, puisque ce nouveau rapprochement ne semblait nocif ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais plutôt bénéfique.

Plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Le shérif, malgré les demandes de Stiles, avait exigé de son fils qu'il termine le lycée et passe son diplôme avant de se rendre à Paris. Alors, l'ancien hyperactif se concentrait essentiellement sur ses cours, effectuant quelques recherches en parallèle. Derek le rejoignait généralement en fin de soirée, et il passait la nuit blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Les deux derniers mois passèrent plus ou moins rapidement. Scott et Stiles avaient retrouvé une certaine affinité, mais l'hybride ne parvenait pas à pardonner les paroles acides de Lydia. Il ne venait plus aux réunions de meute, ne se considérant plus comme un membre de celle-ci. Il était au courant des nouveautés par Derek, le soir, ou Scott, la journée. Il effectuait quelques recherches pour eux de temps en temps. Globalement, tout se passait presque bien.

Les examens se terminèrent, et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats. L'ancien hyperactif savait parfaitement qu'il les avait réussis, mais il attendit le verdict, principalement pour faire plaisir à son père. Cependant, il avait déjà acheté son billet d'avion pour le lendemain des résultats. Etrangement, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il en avait acheté deux. Deux allers simples pour Paris. Prévoyant inconsciemment une place pour son père, sûrement.

Enfin, le quatre juillet arriva et, sans surprise, Stiles avait réussi toutes ses épreuves avec une moyenne générale de quatre-vingt-douze sur cent. Un très bon score. Alors, le soir même, il faisait ses valises, et c'est ainsi que le trouva Derek, un sentiment de déjà-vu lui pesant sur l'estomac.

 **« Tu t'en vas ?**

 **\- Tu le savais Derek. Tu le savais que j'allais repartir. »**

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Stiles allait partir, encore, et lui, il n'y survivrait pas cette fois. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent, posant une main tremblante sur son bras pour le stopper dans sa tâche. Le garçon releva son visage, surpris, mais le regard gris-vert était fixé sur son point d'accroche.

 **« Stiles… »**

Même sa voix tremblait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses doigts resserrèrent sa prise sans qu'il n'y fasse attention

 **« Stiles, s'il te plait. »**

Le fils du shérif observa le plus vieux et, doucement, retira son bras de la poigne de fer. L'acte sembla perdre un peu plus Derek qui se retrouva soudain sans aucun repère. Stiles allait partir, et il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Il était inutile.

Le châtain se détourna, rejoignant son bureau d'où il sorti de son tiroir les fameux billets d'avion. Il revint vers Derek, lui glissant l'un des billets dans la main toujours suspendu dans les airs. Il lui chuchota doucement.

 **« Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »**

Les doigts de Derek se refermèrent sur le billet, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

 **« Quoi ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu venir avec moi** , réitéra Stiles. **A Paris.**

 **\- Tu… Tu me proposes de t'accompagner ?! Quand ?**

 **\- Je pars demain.**

 **\- Ah non ! Tu m'as déjà fait le coup la première fois, je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois ! Je-**

 **\- Derek ! Derek, regarde dans ta main. C'est le billet d'avion. Je ne te mens pas, cette fois. Retourne au loft, prépare ta valise. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester en France** , informa-t-il. **Et puis, tu reviens à la maison juste après.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas partir** , paniqua le brun. **Je ne veux pas partir et, en revenant, remarqué que tu t'es sauvé encore une fois. Je ne veux pas, Stiles. Je ne Peux pas. »**

Derek n'était clairement pas prêt à quitter la chambre de l'adolescent, et chose rare, il paniquait réellement. Stiles réfléchit à grande vitesse pour trouver une solution.

 **« Si je t'accompagne jusque au loft, tu seras rassuré ?**

 **\- Si tu m'accompagnes… ?**

 **\- Oui. Je viens avec toi jusqu'au loft, je te regarde préparer tes affaires, puis nous repartons ensemble jusque chez moi. Ainsi, tu es sûr que je ne partirais pas sans toi. »**

L'Alpha fixa les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, cherchant à se rassurer, à remarquer l'absence de mensonge dans ses paroles.

 **« D'accord** , accepta-t-il finalement. **Allons-y. »**

Stiles sourit, se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre mais, remarquant que le loup garou ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il revint sur ses pas, lui attrapa la main –reposant le billet d'avion sur son bureau au passage- et le tira à sa suite. Ils grimpèrent ensemble dans la Camaro et Derek conduisit jusque chez lui.

Une fois dans l'appartement, l'hybride suivit le brun dans sa chambre et se posa sur le grand lit pour rassurer l'adulte. Il ne profiterait pas qu'il est le dos tourné pour se sauver. Légèrement détendu, Derek attrapa un large sac de sport et y glissa plusieurs affaires. En fait, il enfonça pratiquement toute sa garde-robe, ne sachant pas quand il rentrerait, et puis, il n'avait tant d'affaires que ça.

Le sac fermé, il le plaça sur son épaule et fixa Stiles.

 **« C'est bon, j'ai tout.**

 **\- Il faut prévenir les autres** , remarqua le fils du Shérif. **Au moins Scott en tout cas, qu'il sache qu'il doit prendre ta relève pour les semaines à venir. »**

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement. Ils remontèrent dans la Camaro, se dirigeant chez les McCall.

 **« Bonjour Melissa** , sourit Stiles lorsque la mère de son meilleur ami lui ouvrit.

 **\- Bonjour Stiles. Derek** , salua-t-elle. **Scott est dans sa chambre.**

 **\- Merci. »**

Les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers, puis l'adolescent pénétra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de toquer, Scott les avait sûrement entendus de toute façon. Derek lui expliqua qu'ils partaient un moment, et qu'il lui confiait donc la charge de la meute, étant un alpha naturel. Il lui expliqua qu'il pouvait compter sur Peter et Deaton s'il y avait le moindre souci.

 **« Vous partez où ?**

 **\- En Europe** , répondit Stiles avant que l'autre n'ait pu émettre le moindre son. **Nous partons en Europe. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, Scott. »**

Scott fit un peu la moue, mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Les deux hommes repartirent chez les Stilinski. Pour la première fois, Derek fut convié, officiellement, au repas du soir en compagnie du Shérif. Ce dernier fit les dernières recommandations aux deux garçons, ne pouvant les accompagner à l'aéroport le lendemain.

Après le dîner, ils montèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune.

 **« J'ai commandé un taxi pour sept heures demain matin, afin qu'on arrive à l'aéroport vers huit heures. Notre vol est à neuf heures quinze. Ça te va ?**

 **\- Tout me va tant que tu ne pars sans moi.**

 **\- Derek… Ecoute mon cœur et tu verras que je ne mens pas.**

 **\- Oui, je sais, je le fais depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Et tu doutes encore de mes paroles ?**

 **\- Tu m'as déjà fait le coup une fois. Et ton cœur n'avait pas manqué un battement** , lui fit-il remarquer, amer.

 **\- C'est parce que j'avais vraiment prévu de partir le lendemain…Enfin bref, on part ensemble Derek. Je te le promets, je ne te laisserais pas derrière moi. »**

C'était assez étrange pour Stiles de devoir rassuré ainsi le loup garou. Lui qui était si sûr de lui habituellement. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon, sans aucune confiance en soi, dans la peur d'être trahi de nouveau. L'adolescent se sentait un peu coupable de ça. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait trahi une fois…

L'hybride se détourna, vérifiant une dernière fois ses bagages. Il avait bien ses recherches et son ordinateur dans son sac-à-dos, qu'il prendrait avec lui dans l'avion, et le reste se trouvait dans sa valise. Bien.

Stiles se déshabilla, ne gardant en tout et pour tout que son boxer, et il se glissa sous les couvertures. Il régla son réveil pour six heures le lendemain matin.

 **« Bon, tu viens ? Je ne vais pas me sauver dans la nuit. »**

Derek grogna, se déshabilla à son tour et s'installa sous les couvertures. Il se glissa près de Stiles, son corps se collant au sien, et son bras enserra sa taille, le rapprochant encore plus.

 **« Sérieusement, Derek. Je ne vais pas m'envoler. »**

L'adolescent se retourna dans les bras du plus vieux, enfouissant son visage dans le torse musclé. Derek glissa son nez dans les cheveux châtains, respirant l'odeur rassurante du plus jeune.

 **« Bonne nuit Derek.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Stiles.**

 **\- Et ne reste pas éveillé toute la nuit, hein ?! Essaye de dormir. »**

Pour seul réponse, Derek grogna.

* * *

Voili voilou.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Nous sommes maintenant à la moitié de l'histoire.

J'attend vos avis dans une review. A la semaine prochaine !

Kiss,

Dying'


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Le chapitre 06 arrive avec un jour d'avance, mais je ne pense pas que vous allez m'en vouloir pour ça. L'explication est simple, je pars en weekend ce soir et ne pourrait pas poster demain, samedi. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à Dimanche, donc voici le chapitre suivant !

Merci pour toutes vos mises en fav/follow, ça me touche beaucoup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

RaR :

Lya :

Je te comprend. Moi-même, en tant que lectrice, je laisse rarement des reviews, sauf quand l'histoire me plait tellement qu'il faut que je le dise à l'auteur !

D'autres personnes ont également euent peur que Stiles ne devienne comme Kate, mais ce sont deux personnes bien différentes à mes yeux, pas du tout motivés par les mêmes motivations... !

Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf = Jeff Davis & Underworld = Len Wiseman

Rating : M (présence de Lemon)

* * *

CHAPITRE 06

« Voyage. Bonjour Paris ! »

* * *

Stiles et Derek arrivèrent à l'aéroport international de San Francisco à sept heures cinquante. Ils sortirent leurs valises du coffre de la voiture et payèrent le chauffeur de taxi qui leur souhaita un bon vol. Ils le remercièrent gentiment, puis se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur terminal. Stiles rechercha leur vol sur les écrans de téléaffichage et, une fois trouvé, l'indiqua à Derek afin qu'ils se dirigent vers le hall correspondant. La queue pour l'enregistrement fut longue, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Pour passer le temps, ils se disputèrent gentiment.

Après un petit quart d'heure, ce fut leur tour. Stiles posa en premier sa valise, afin qu'elle soit pesée et étiquetée. Derek fit de même avec son sac de sport. Ceci fait, ils reçurent leurs cartes d'embarquement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de récupérer leurs billets, l'adolescent les ayant déjà imprimés chez lui.

Ils se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers les écrans d'informations pour connaître le numéro de la porte d'embarquement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se trompent d'avion.

Ils accédèrent aux contrôles de police et sureté en zone sous-douane : Stiles posa son sac-à-dos, sa montre, son téléphone et sa ceinture dans un bac spécifique, tandis que Derek faisait de même avec sa veste en cuir et son téléphone. Il n'avait pas pris de bagage à main. Ils passèrent sous un portique et aucun d'entre eux ne sonna. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre au Duty-free.

 **« Tu veux quelques choses à grignoter pour passer le temps ?** , interrogea le plus jeune.

 **\- Tu prends quelques choses toi ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je crois bien que j'ai une envie soudaine de m &m's. »**

Stiles sautilla jusqu'au magasin pour trouver son bonheur sous le sourire discret de Derek. Le plus vieux était rassuré. Lorsque le réveil avait sonné le matin-même, il avait senti Stiles remué entre ses bras en grognant. Le plus jeune lui était passé dessus pour atteindre l'appareil et l'éteindre, puis il était resté en place, calant son visage sur l'épaule de Derek.

Bien que surpris dans un premier temps, il ne bougea pas, glissant simplement ses doigts dans les mèches folles du garçon. Après quelques minutes, Derek lui avait bien demandé de bouger, ils allaient être en retard et faire attendre le taxi s'ils continuaient, mais Stiles refusait de bouger. Soi-disant, le loup garou était très confortable et bien chaud. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs essais que l'adolescent se décida enfin à bouger, se dirigeant à la douche.

Derek était resté avec un sourire bête sur les lèvres. Stiles n'était pas parti pendant la nuit. Ils étaient toujours ensemble.

 **« -rek ? Derek !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est moi ou… tu rêvais ?**

 **\- Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être dans ses pensées** , bouda-t-il.

 **\- Wow… Derek Hale ! Savais-tu que tu avais un sourire béat depuis tout à l'heure ?! »**

Derek grogna. Finalement, les habitudes étaient tenaces, et le Derek grognon revenait au galop maintenant qu'il était rassuré.

L'appel pour l'embarquement retentit. Les deux hommes présentèrent leurs cartes d'embarquement au personnel navigant, et ils montèrent à bord. Une gentille hôtesse leur indiqua leurs places. Stiles choisit directement la place près de la fenêtre, et Derek se plaça à ses côtés. L'adolescent avait l'air émerveillé : c'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion après tout.

Les hôtesses de l'air passèrent entre les rangs, vérifiant les ceintures de sécurité, et demandant à bien éteindre les téléphones. Stiles s'empressa de s'exécuter, ne voulant causer aucun mal avec les ondes émises.

L'engin se dirigea vers la piste de décollage, les hôtesses montrèrent les gestes habituelles de sécurité, puis elles s'installèrent à leur tour à leurs places respectives.

L'avion prit de la vitesse, les roues décollèrent du sol, et à l'inverse, Stiles resta collé à la fenêtre, observant les maisons devenir de plus en plus petites, et les champs devenir de simples formes géométriques de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs. Puis ils survolèrent enfin le sol cotonneux. Le plus jeune murmura tout bas, mais Derek l'entendit quand même et retint un pouffement.

 **« Bye bye, Californie. Bonjour Paris ! »**

Ils en avaient maintenant pour treize heures de vol.

::::

Le vol durait depuis quelques minutes lorsque les télévisions des couloirs diffusèrent un premier film. Il s'agissait d'un film de science-fiction de Wes Ball : Le Labyrinthe, et l'acteur principal était l'acteur favori de Stiles : Dylan O'Brien. Tranquillement, le plus jeune installa un casque sur ses oreilles et se plongea dans l'histoire.

Parallèlement, Derek ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas réellement passé une bonne nuit, ayant peur de voir l'adolescent se sauver.

Une heure et cinquante-trois minutes plus tard, le film était terminé. La fin était très émouvante, et Stiles avait été très marqué par la détresse évidente de Thomas face à la mort de Chuck. Il avait même eut les larmes aux yeux.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il lui restait encore presque onze heures de trajet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de voyage, le trouvant endormi tout contre son épaule. Alors, il dirigea son regard vers le hublot. L'adolescent était vraiment passionné par la beauté que dégageaient les nuages. Cette masse cotonneuse, duveteuse était encore plus belle lorsque le blanc était rehaussé par le bleu turquoise du ciel. Il installa son casque sur son crâne, choisissant l'une de ses playlist et s'endormit à son tour, son crâne se reposant sur celui de Derek.

::::

Stiles fut réveillé par Derek. Les hôtesses passaient dans les rangs afin de distribuer un repas. Ils choisirent tous les deux quelque chose de simple : du poulet et des légumes, mais la qualité laissait tout de même à désirer. Ils grignotèrent lentement, puis Stiles sortit le paquet de m&m's de son sac. Il le tendit au plus vieux avec un haussement de sourcils significatif.

Derek eut un sourire et plongea sa main dans le sachet. Il se décida à interroger le plus jeune lorsque leurs plateaux furent débarrassés.

 **« Stiles.**

 **\- Mmm ?** répondit le garçon, la bouche remplie de friandises.

 **\- Tu es dégoutant…**

 **\- Hé !**

 **\- Bref. En fait, j'aurais voulu savoir… Est-ce qu'il y a des choses particulières que je devrais savoir, pour notre voyage j'entends. »**

Stiles fronça les sourcils, prit le temps d'avaler ses bonbons avant de fouiller dans son sac-à-dos pour en ressortir plusieurs feuilles qu'il étala sur leur tablette encore ouverte.

 **« Tu dois savoir que les vampires ne supportent pas la lumière du soleil, de ce fait, on ne peut les croiser que la nuit. Le jour, ils se terrent dans leur tanière.**

 **\- Mais toi Stiles, tu peux sortir en plein jour.**

 **\- Oui car mon côté lupin ne craint pas le soleil** , expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre. **Marcus est le vampire originel. Il est le fils d'Alexander Corvinus, et il est né immortel. Plus tard, il s'est fait mordre par une chauve-souris et il est devenu le premier Vampire. De ce fait, il n'a pas exactement les mêmes caractéristiques que les autres buveurs de sangs.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** , le coupa Derek.

 **\- Marcus peut voler. Il possède des ailes, comme celles des chauves-souris, dans le dos et il peut s'envoler. C'est bien plus compliquer pour l'attaquer…**

 **\- Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point l'éliminer ?**

 **\- Marcus est revenu à la vie au moment où mon arrière-grand-père est devenu un hybride. Il a tué Viktor, l'un des anciens. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet** , se reprit-il. **Marcus craint les hybrides, car nous sommes plus puissants que vos deux espèces. A ses yeux, nous sommes une abomination. Il a organisé l'assassinat de maman. Ils l'ont prise en traitre, l'attaquant à plusieurs alors qu'elle était seule. Elle a réussi à cacher mon existence, c'est pourquoi je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Je pense que sinon, il m'aurait éliminé alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant.**

 **\- Ta mère t'a protégé, et maintenant, tu veux te jeter directement dans leur antre. Tu leur facilites la tâche Stiles.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne serais pas en paix tant que je n'aurais pas venger ma mère. Je vais les prendre par surprise. Ils ignorent mon existence !**

 **\- C'est dangereux…**

 **\- Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que nous allons établir quelques règles, Derek.**

 **\- Des règles ?**

 **\- Lorsque je passerais à l'attaque, tu devras rester à l'hôtel, en sécurité.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais je-**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas négociable. Je t'attacherais, s'il le faut. Je ne plaisante pas. Tu ne me suivras pas au moment de l'attaque finale. Je réglerais mes affaires moi-même, et je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est mon combat.**

 **\- Stiles.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le choix. »**

Stiles coupa cours à la conversation, remettant immédiatement son casque sur ses oreilles, et ramassant toutes ses feuilles, avant de plonger son regard à travers le hublot, croisant les bras sur son torse.

De son côté, Derek bouda. Oui, le grand Derek Hale boudait ! Il trouverait un moyen de convaincre l'adolescent de le laisser l'accompagner. Il ne traversait pas l'océan Atlantique pour simplement rester à l'hôtel. Non, pas question.

Ce qui le rassurait légèrement, c'était que Stiles n'avait émis cette condition que pour l'acte final. Pour le reste, il pourrait l'accompagner. Le brun se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour convaincre le garçon.

::::

Le reste du vol se passa relativement bien. Les deux hommes n'abordèrent plus le sujet tabou. Ils regardèrent deux films, commentant quelques fois à voix basses pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers, rigolant de temps en temps, se racontant quelques anecdotes personnelles et grignotant des m&m's.

L'hôtesse passa dans les rangs, leur demandant de remonter leur siège et de rattacher leurs ceintures, afin d'entamer l'atterrissage. L'avion débuta sa descente, Stiles se colla de nouveau contre le hublot, observant la terre apparaître et les maisons devenir de plus en plus grandes. Il pouvait même distinguer quelques vaches.

Il était sept heures du matin en France, ayant un décalage horaire de neuf heures entre San Francisco et Paris. Les roues de l'appareil touchèrent le sol dans une légère secousse puis il se dirigea vers le bâtiment lentement. Les passagers attrapèrent leurs bagages à mains et se mirent en file indienne pour sortir de l'appareil.

Les deux américains durent passer plusieurs postes de douane avant de finalement récupérer leurs valises et ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Plusieurs taxis attendaient patiemment leurs futurs clients et les deux hommes en attrapèrent un.

Stiles, alors qu'il s'ennuyait pendant ses révisions d'examens, avait appris le français afin de pouvoir se débrouiller à Paris. C'était une langue compliquée, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

 **«** _ **Bonjour**_ , salua-t-il dans un français parfait malgré le léger accent américain. _**Pouvez-vous nous conduire à l'Hôtel de Vendôme, s'il vous plait.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr mon petit.**_ **»**

Le chauffeur se mit en route. Les rues parisiennes étaient déjà pleine de monde à cette heure-ci, les gens partant au travail. Le silence était de mise dans l'habitacle, les deux touristes admirant la vue. La voiture s'engouffrait avec aisance entre les automobilistes, empruntant des passages secrets pour éviter les bouchons.

Ils arrivèrent plutôt rapidement à l'hôtel, Stiles paya pendant que Derek sortait les bagages du coffre. Le taxi parti et le brun se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage.

 **« Tu es vraiment certain qu'on peut se permettre ce genre d'hôtel ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. J'ai découvert que ma mère m'avait laissé un certain héritage. On a le temps d'économiser lorsque nous sommes immortels** , conclut-il en faisant un clin d'œil au plus vieux. **»**

Derek soupira puis ils prirent la direction de l'entrée. Un portier leur ouvrit la porte, et un autre se dirigea vers eux pour leurs prendre leurs bagages. Stiles sourit, avançant jusqu'à l'accueil.

 **«** _ **Bonjour, vous devez avoir une réservation au nom de Stilinski.**_

 _ **\- C'est exact. Vous avez réservé la chambre pour trois mois.**_

 _ **\- Sera-t-il possible de prolonger mon séjour ? Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de temps je vais rester en France.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr**_ , sourit la standardiste. _**Votre chambre est la Suite Deluxe numéro 2.**_ **»**

La jeune femme tendit la clef à Stiles tout en faisant un sourire ravageur à Derek. Stiles la remercia avec sarcasme et se détourna, attrapant le brun par la main pour le tirer à sa suite. Pour qui elle se prenait cette espèce de pimbêche ? D'accord, elle était mignonne, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se permette de faire ainsi du charme à son loup garou. C'était avec lui, que Derek passait son séjour à Paris, pas avec elle. Non mais !

Derek se laissa trainer dans l'ascenseur où un concierge les attendait pour les guider jusqu'à leur Suite. Il n'avait pas du tout compris l'échange entre l'adolescent et la demoiselle, mais il avait bien capté le charme qu'il recevait de la part de cette dernière. Cependant, il avait été très surpris lorsque Stiles lui avait agrippé la main tout en lançant un regard mauvais à la standardiste. Surpris, mais cela ne lui avait pas du tout déplu, au contraire, un discret sourire avait barré son visage barbu et il avait resserré ses doigts sur ceux du garçon.

 **«** _ **Voici votre Suite, messieurs.**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_ **»**

La Suite était luxueuse et spacieuse, d'une superficie de soixante mètres carré. Elle était composée de deux pièces et d'un couloir séparant l'espace salon de la chambre. Le lit pouvait contenir au moins six personnes tellement il était grand. La salle de bains avec baignoire était attenante à la chambre et il y avait également deux toilettes séparées.

La décoration était sobre, tout en bleu clair et crème. C'était reposant.

Stiles déposa ses sacs dans un coin, et il s'affala sur le lit, s'installant en étoile de mer sur le ventre en plein milieu.

 **« Je suis crevé… »**

Derek le suivi, s'asseyant sur un bord du matelas. Il prit le temps de retirer ses chaussures, et son jean avant de se retourner vers l'être affalé derrière lui.

 **« Déshabille-toi Stiles.**

 **-Flemme** , murmura ce dernier dans les coussins. **»**

Le brun soupira, termina de se dévêtir, restant en boxer, avant de se diriger vers le paresseux. Stiles était déjà quasiment endormi. Il l'appela, mais l'autre baragouina des mots incompréhensibles. En soupirant, le loup garou retourna l'adolescent sur le dos et entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures et son pull. Il beuga un instant face au jean, puis finalement, il dirigea ses mains vers la ceinture du plus jeune. Il l'a défit, fit sauter le bouton et descendit la braguette. Il attrapa les jambières et tira afin de faire descendre le pantalon. Une fois fait, il se redressa, remarquant que Stiles était maintenant parfaitement endormi.

Il se souvînt que le garçon dormait torse-nu, alors il lui retira aussi son t-shirt. Il ne restait plus qu'à le glisser sous les couvertures. Pourtant, Derek resta là, à admirer le corps de l'adolescent. Il était plutôt bien formé, des muscles fins étaient dessinés sur son torse et le loup garou ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles s'habillait avec des vêtements amples ne le mettant pas du tout en valeur.

Sans s'en empêcher, sa main se posa au niveau cœur du plus jeune, avant de glisser le long de son sternum puis d'effleurer les abdominaux, s'arrêtant à la limite du boxer Batman.

Derek se reprit, se secouant la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. Il attrapa le plus jeune et retourna les couvertures sur eux. Stiles était sur le dos, profondément endormi, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et Derek, sur le dos lui aussi, fixait le plafond. Il concentrait son ouïe sur la respiration calme et régulière à ses côtés.

Le brun tourna son visage pour observer l'hybride. Il s'approcha doucement, posant son crâne sur l'épaule du châtain et coinçant son nez dans son cou. L'odeur épicé du jeune homme le détendait comme jamais. Il jeta son bras gauche autour de la taille du garçon et s'accrocha à lui. Dans son sommeil, Stiles tourna son visage dans sa direction, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux bruns.

Ils dormirent ainsi presque toute la journée.

* * *

Et voilà.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bien Samedi prochain normalement, et il contiendra du **lemon** !

Ecrivez-moi vos avis dans une review.

Kiss,

Dying'


	7. Chapter 7 LEMON

Bonsoir,

Oui je suis en retard... mais j'ai été prise dans le flot administratif infernal qui précède toujours les rentrées scolaires... ! Pour me faire pardonner, un nouveau chapitre avec, en prime, un **Lemon** !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plait.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis et ceux d'Underworld appartiennent à Len Wiseman.

Rating : M (présence de **Lemon dans ce chapitre** !)

* * *

CHAPITRE 07

« Découverte de la Capitale. **Lemon**. »

* * *

Lorsque Derek ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la place froide à ses côtés. Il se redressa immédiatement, son cœur martelant à fond dans sa cage thoracique. Il sauta hors du lit, attrapa le premier t-shirt qu'il avait sous la main pour l'enfiler –à l'envers sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte- et il sortit de la chambre en sautillant sur un pied, l'autre occupé à enfiler une jambière de son pantalon.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face à Stiles, assis à la table du salon, un croissant dans la bouche, en train d'étudier ses recherches.

 **« Derek ?** interrogea le garçon en haussant un sourcil, perplexe. **»**

Derek resta en mode statut, sur un pied, le jean à moitié enfilé, et l'étiquette décorant l'avant de son t-shirt. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, comme si la présence de Stiles à cette table était incroyable. Il ne lui manquait plus que la tartine de pain dans la bouche et on aurait pu croire qu'il était en retard au travail. L'Alpha termina d'enfiler son pantalon, retira son haut pour le remettre correctement, et enfin, il adressa la parole à l'hybride.

 **« Je croyais que tu étais parti** , se justifia-t-il.

 **-J'ai entendu ton cœur démarrer un marathon depuis le salon. Où voulais-tu que je parte ?**

 **-Dans l'avion, tu m'as dit que-**

 **-Mais ! Je ne connais même pas encore la ville. Je vais d'abord me renseigner. Et ça, nous le faisons ensemble, Derek. Arrête de paniquer. »**

Le brun souffla, se posant dans le canapé au côté du garçon pour observer les différents papiers. Il y lut plusieurs écritures en différentes langues, plusieurs schémas qui avaient dû être réalisé par Stiles lui-même. Derek pouvait y voir un homme avec d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos.

 **« Comme je te l'ai expliqué plus tôt, les vampires craignent la lumière, donc nous attendrons demain matin pour sortir et repérer les lieux, d'accord ?**

 **\- Demain matin ?** s'étonna Derek avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et remarquer que la nuit était tombée à l'extérieur. **Oh. J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

 **\- Peut-être trente ou quarante minutes de plus que moi. »**

Puis Stiles se remit à ses recherches. Derek avisa le plateau de victuailles dans le couloir et se servi à manger. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à se coucher de nouveau, fatigués de leur voyage et du décalage horaire.

::::

Le lendemain, Derek et Stiles se baladèrent dans les rues de Paris. Ils découvrirent les joies du métro parisien et de leurs nombreux colis suspects interrompant sans cesse les lignes.

Stiles s'était bien organisé. Il s'avait parfaitement où aller et à qui parler pour avoir les informations qu'il cherchait. Derek se contentait principalement de le suivre. Ne parlant pas français, il lui était difficile de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Tout de même, entre deux recherches, les garçons prirent le temps de visiter la célèbre capitale française. Ils débutèrent par l'incontournable Tour Eiffel. Ils levèrent les yeux bien hauts pour apercevoir son sommet culminant à près de trois cent vingt-quatre mètres de haut.

 **« Tu savais que la Tour Eiffel était promise au déboulonnage au bout de vingt ans** , interrogea Stiles sans détourner son regard de la Dame de Fer, à l'inverse de Derek qui se tourna vers lui. **Elle fut sauvée grâce à son usage scientifique. Elle pèse plus de dix milles tonnes, est retenue par pas moins de deux millions cinq cent milles rivets et possède mille six cent soixante-cinq marches ! Il a fallu deux ans de travail acharné pour les cinquante ingénieurs et cent trente-deux ouvriers dirigés par Gustave Eiffel** , continua l'ancien hyperactif, émerveillé. **Elle a été visité par quelques deux cent trente millions de visiteurs depuis son édification. C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Ce que Derek trouvait incroyable, c'était que Stiles est réussi à retenir tous ces chiffres. Lui, il les avait déjà oubliés.

Ils continuèrent leur visite, passant par le voisin incontournable de la Tour Eiffel, le fameux Trocadéro, se trouvant sur l'autre rive de la Seine, sans oublié le vaste parc étendu aux pieds de la célèbre tour : le Champ-de-Mars. Ils passèrent entre les ailes en courbes du colossal palais de Chaillot, emblème des années trente, observèrent rapidement le Musée de l'Homme, actuellement fermé pour rénovation, sans oublier le grand musée du Quai Branly, constitué de cinq bâtiments et dédié aux arts et aux civilisations d'Afrique, d'Asie, d'Océanie et des Amériques non occidentales.

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Le plus souvent, Stiles consacrait ses matinées à ses recherches dans Paris, puis l'après-midi, lui et Derek visitait le quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils voyagèrent au cœur du Paris légendaire en passant le Louvre et sa pyramide, la Concorde, les Tuileries, le Grand Palais et les Champs-Elysées.

Ils suivirent les traces du Paris pittoresque en escaladant la butte Montmartre, le Sacré-Cœur, Pigalle, le quartier des Batignolles… Ils se promenèrent dans le quartier tendance avec la place des Vosges, le centre Pompidou, l'Hôtel de Ville, le musée Picasso et le Marais. Ils en profitèrent pour faire un peu de shopping, ayant tous deux certains moyens financiers.

Ils ne passèrent pas à côtés du cœur historique de Paris, où les vieilles pierres ne furent qu'émotions, lumières et pénombres magiques. Sans oublier le quartier latin et Notre-Dame de Paris.

 **« Tu crois que Quasimodo habitent réellement à l'intérieur ?**

 **\- Stiles… »**

Ils passèrent également à travers une petite terre d'élégance avec les couturiers chic, les cafés littéraires et les maisons d'édition bardées de prix. C'était le Paris artiste, ou Saint-Germain-des-Prés.

Ils visitèrent Opéra et les grands boulevards, Passy et le Bois de Boulogne, Bercy et le Bois de Vincennes, passèrent de Belleville à La Villette, de Bastille au Père Lachaise.

Tout un programme qui finit de les assommer de découvertes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres et inévitablement, ils se rapprochèrent un peu, beaucoup. Paris n'était pas dite ville de l'Amour pour rien…

oOoOoOo

Dans la suite Deluxe numéro 2 de l'Hôtel de Vendôme, Stiles se trouvait sous la douche, relaxant ses muscles douloureux. Il fallait dire que les visites dans Paris n'étaient pas de tout repos. L'ancien hyperactif prit le temps de masser ses pieds endoloris par tant de marches et de piétinements avant de sortir se sécher. Il s'épongea brièvement, avant d'enrouler la serviette molletonnée autour de ses hanches puis il se sécha les cheveux, se les ébouriffant plus qu'il ne les essora, avant de laisser cette seconde serviette sur ses épaules.

Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir, s'examinant de près, avant d'attraper la mousse à raser et son rasoir. Il se rasa les quelques poils qui trainaient ici et là avant de se rincer le visage et d'appliquer un soin après-rasage pour apaiser sa peau.

Il termina par se laver les dents puis sorti enfin de la salle d'eau. Il se retrouva dans la chambre, face à un Derek torse-nu et le jean déboutonné endormi sur leur lit. Stiles s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Derek était beau, Derek était sexy. Malgré tout, lui et Stiles n'avait rien fait d'autres que de simplement dormir ensemble. Certes, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés durant ce séjour à Paris. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser au pied de la Tour Eiffel mais, un jeune voleur les avait bousculés en s'enfuyant, coupant court à leur envie. Depuis, rien de plus ne s'était produit.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Stiles, et là, il avait vraiment envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Surtout lorsque ce bel apollon lui faisait de l'œil, ainsi exposer sur leur lit.

Déterminer, le jeune homme laissa tomba ses deux serviettes au sol avant de grimper sur le lit, nu, et de s'installer à quatre pattes au-dessus du bel endormi.

Il l'observa un instant avant de s'abaisser lentement et de nicher son visage dans le cou de Derek. Il inspira, s'enivrant de l'odeur de terre mouillée et de cuir si caractéristique du brun. Il s'affaissa sur ses avant-bras, son torse se collant à celui dénudé du barbu, et sa main droite partit à la conquête du poitrail musclé. Il effleura furtivement le pectoral gauche, passant délicatement sur le téton qui se dressa sous la caresse, avant de descendre mollement vers les abdominaux.

Dans son sommeil, Derek soupira puissamment, avant de tourner son visage vers celui de Stiles qui sourit contre son cou en sentant une certaine partie de l'anatomie du loup se réveiller avant lui, poussant contre ses vêtements.

La main coquine continua sa route jusqu'à la rencontre d'une barrière de tissus. Pas effrayée, elle poursuivit son chemin, se glissant directement sous le boxer sombre pour empoigner la virilité et terminer de la réveiller. Derek grogna.

Stiles sorti sa langue, léchant doucereusement le cou de l'endormi avant de descendre et suivre en parallèle le chemin qu'a emprunté sa main droite précédemment. Il glissa sur le corps du brun, laissant ses papilles s'imprégner du goût musqué avant de s'arrêter pour taquiner le téton droit cette fois-ci. Il ne s'arrêta pas longtemps reprenant rapidement sa route au-travers des collines des abdominaux parfaits pour finalement s'arrêter jouer avec le nombril.

Il s'amusa à pénétrer sa langue dans le petit trou, mimant l'acte sexuel tandis que Derek, de plus en plus proche de l'éveil, s'arqua sur le lit. Tout en s'amusant avec le nombril, Stiles continuait à branler tout doucement le sexe du loup, faisant fortement soupirer celui-ci.

Enfin, l'hybride descendit plus bas et sa bouche rejoignit sa main, avalant d'un coup la virilité dressée. Derek s'arcbouta une nouvelle fois, un grognement rauque s'échappant de sa gorge tandis que sa main se glissait dans les cheveux de Stiles qui débutait ses va-et-vient. Le plus jeune s'amusa avec sa langue, l'enroulant autour de la verge et caressant le gland sensible, titillant la fente, pendant que sa main droite restait à la base du pénis, serrant et desserrant doucement son poing, alors que sa main gauche partait à la conquête des testicules pour jouer avec, les roulant délicatement l'une contre l'autre entre ses doigts. Il en profita également pour abaisser le jean du plus vieux jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

 **« Stiles… ? »**

Le grognement endormi et étonné fit relever le regard du susnommé de sa tâche. Le regard miel rencontra des yeux gris-vert endormis et confus. Stiles retira le sexe de sa bouche pour embrasser l'aine avant de sourire de manière perverse et de donner un coup de langue taquin sur le pénis. Derek grogna une nouvelle fois, resserra ses doigts dans les mèches folles du plus jeune avant de l'attirer à son visage.

 **« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Aller Derek** , soupira l'hybride. **J'en ai envie, et je sais que toi aussi. »**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard équivoque vers la fierté dressée du barbu qui attendait impatiemment sa délivrance. Derek regarda brièvement son sexe traitre avant de reporter son regard dans celui du garçon. Celui s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui.

 **« Derek** , chuchota-t-il. **»**

Puis, il s'affala de tout son long sur le corps musclé avant de coller sa bouche à celle de son vis-à-vis sans autre préavis. Si Derek fut surpris, il se reprit bien vite et s'empressa de répondre au baiser, quémandant même pour plus, sa langue allant caresser les lèvres pulpeuses de l'hybride. L'entrée lui fut accordée rapidement et les langues entrèrent en contact avant de commencer leur ballet.

Les mains de Stiles s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Derek, son torse se frottant davantage à celui sous lui, tandis que le loup avait gardé sa main droite dans les cheveux châtains pendant que la gauche était partie sur les reins nus de l'ancien hyperactif.

Derek attendait cet instant depuis un moment. Principalement depuis le retour de Stiles à Beacon Hills lors de sa première escapade, mais encore plus depuis leur tête-à-tête à Paris. Et c'était pire depuis qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Sérieusement, Derek avait bien cru qu'il allait perdre le contrôle pour aller égorger – avec ses dents ! – l'espèce de petit abruti de voleur qui les avait bousculés ce jour-là.

Le soupir que poussa Stiles dans sa bouche le ramena au moment présent, et l'adolescent se sépara de sa bouche pour coller son front au sien avant de susurrer.

 **« Prend-moi, Derek. S'il te plait, fais-moi tien. »**

Les yeux du loup brillèrent en rouge dans la chambre avant que le lycan ne retourner à la conquête de la bouche de Stiles. D'un coup de rein, il les retourna, se trouvant sur le corps alangui de son futur amant, se nichant immédiatement entre ses cuisses écartées.

Continuant de l'embrasser, sa main caressa un flanc dénudé, qui se couvrit de frisson à son passage, avant d'aller directement saisir le sexe turgescent entre leurs deux corps. Stiles s'arqua sous la surprise du contact direct, un gémissement rauque s'échappant de sa gorge tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière. Derek profita de cette occasion pour enterrer son visage dans le cou opalin constellé de grains de beauté.

Les doigts de Stiles se resserrèrent sur son crâne, mais Derek n'avait cure de la petite douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était grand.

Sa main, humide de liquide pré-séminal, passa rapidement sur les testicules gonflées par le plaisir, les pétrissant légèrement, avant de continuer son chemin encore plus bas. Elle atteint bientôt l'antre encore inviolée et son index appuya doucement dessus sans le pénétrer.

Dans le même temps, ses dents étaient entrées en jeu, et Derek mordillait la peau laiteuse, s'amusant de la voir rougir sous ses caresses buccales. Il mordit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il fit pénétrer son premier doigt. Ce ne fut pas assez fort pour faire souffrir Stiles, mais la gêne fut assez grande pour le détourner de la douleur de la pénétration qui se déroulait plus bas.

Derek commença de léger mouvement avec son index et les mains de Stiles s'échappèrent de ses cheveux pour descendre dans son dos, cherchant à s'y agripper. La bouche du lycan descendit sur un téton qu'il titilla alors qu'il insérait son majeur aux côtés de son premier doigt.

Les soupirs étaient de plus en plus fort dans la chambre, les souffles de plus en plus courts, et si la pièce n'avait pas été aussi grande, les vitres auraient déjà été recouvertes de buée.

Rapidement, Derek enfonça un troisième doigt et débuta les va-et-vient lorsque la respiration de Stiles se coupa brusquement sous le plaisir intense qu'il venait de ressentir.

 **« Derek ! Derek** , pressa-t-il. **Oh putain, refais-ça ! Je te jure que si tu ne le refais pas je v- Han oui ! »**

Derek rigola contre son oreille et continua à titiller la prostate du plus jeune jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne devienne plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

 **« Han Derek… ! Je vais- Oh oui…** , soupira Stiles. **Je… Prend-moi maintenant, s'il te plait, sinon je- Je vais- Mmm ! »**

Le barbu continua un instant ses taquineries jusque Stiles n'en puisse vraiment plus, puis il retira ses doigts et l'hybride en profita pour souffler un peu, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Le repos fut de courte durée puisque Derek, ayant retiré totalement son pantalon et son boxer, se présenta à son entrée.

 **« Préservatif ?** interrogea l'hyperactif.

 **\- On n'en a pas besoin. Je suis un loup garou, je ne peux ni transmettre ni attraper de maladie. Et tu es devenu immortel Stiles, tu ne peux pas tomber malade** , le rassura Derek.

 **\- D'accord. On y va alors. »**

Le loup se replaça correctement et commença son entrée. Stiles se crispa sous la douleur soudaine. Bien que le lycan y aille doucement, il était bien plus imposant que simplement trois doigts. Derek pénétra l'hybride en une unique poussée lente, et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que ses cuisses entrèrent en contact avec les fesses de l'immortel. Il s'immobilisa, attendant patiemment que l'adolescent s'habitue à sa présence.

Le brun se pencha vers le châtain afin de l'embrasser et il glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour caresser la virilité qui avait brièvement perdu en raideur. Ses deux distractions permirent à l'hybride de passer outre la gêne et la douleur qu'il ressentait, et au bout que quelques minutes, il entama de lui-même un mouvement de hanche.

Derek comprit le message et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient avant d'accélérer légèrement. Lorsque Stiles poussa un soupir rauque et profond, rejetant sa tête en arrière, le barbu sut qu'il avait visé juste.

Les déhanchés de firent plus puissants, plus longs, plus forts, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Stiles et l'envoyant dans les étoiles. Derek attrapa l'une des jambes du plus jeune pour la glisser sur son épaule et approfondir encore plus ses coups de reins ravageurs.

La délivrance ne tarda pas à les faucher. Stiles fut le premier à succomber, entraînant le brun à sa suite lorsque ce dernier ressenti les parois du premier se resserrer autour de son sexe lors de sa jouissance. Il se libéra en de puissants jets à l'intérieur de son amant tandis que celui-ci de libérait entre leurs deux torses. Leurs odeurs se mêlèrent et cela finit de les achever.

Doucement, Derek reposa la jambe de l'immortel avant de rouler à ses côtés, un bras passant à travers le torse du plus jeune pour le rapprocher de lui alors qu'il était encore dans les étoiles.

 **« C'était… Wow** , murmura Stiles de sa voix rauque et abimée d'avoir trop criée.

 **\- Ouais. »**

Derek n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il venait de ressentir lors de ce moment magique. Stiles se tourna entre ses bras, lui faisant face, avant de lui sourire. Puis il se pelotonna contre son torse.

 **« Bonne nuit Derek.**

 **Bonne nuit Stiles. »**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et il sera suivit d'un épilogue.  
A la semaine prochaine !

Des bisous,

Dying'


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre ! Le véritable point final sera mis la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue.

Attention, ce chapitre contient beaucoup de Spoils d'Underworld, bien que j'ai remanié certaines informations à ma sauce pour le bien de cette histoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

RARs :

juju : Merci ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant que le reste ! Bonne lecture !

Lya : Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement non, je n'aborde pas le sujet des compagnons dans cette histoire. Mais pourquoi pas dans une suite éventuelle, qui sait ? Ma rentrée c'est très bien passée merci ! J'espère que la tienne aussi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf = Jeff Davis & Underworld = Len Wiseman

Rating : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

CHAPITRE 08

« Le commencement. Et la fin. »

* * *

Lorsque Derek se réveilla, il senti de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Premièrement, la place à ses côtés était vide, et pire que tout, elle était froide : signe évident que Stiles était debout depuis un moment.

Ensuite, il remarqua le silence inquiétant de la chambre d'hôtel. Pas un bruit, pas une respiration, pas un battement de cœur. Depuis le premier réveil où il avait paniqué, Derek avait pris l'habitude de vérifier son environnement avant de reproduire la même crise que la première fois. Mais cette fois-ci, la chambre était réellement vide. Stiles était parti.

 **« Stiles** , appela-t-il tout de même. **Stiles ? »**

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il voulut se lever mais il fut rapidement recoucher sur le matelas. Etonné, il s'observa un instant avant que son regard ne rencontre un bracelet gris à son poignet. Ses yeux suivirent la chaîne pour atteindre la tête de lit. Une paire de menottes. Il était menotté au lit.

Il tira un instant sur son bras, mais la chaîne résista. Puis son regard se posa enfin sur le mot présent sur l'oreiller de Stiles.

 _Salut Sourwolf,_

 _Tu savais que ce jour allait arriver, je t'avais prévenu dès le début de notre voyage._

 _Cela fait près d'un mois et demi que nous sommes à Paris, et mes recherches ont abouti. Je suis donc parti à la rencontre de Marcus._

 _Par prévention, je t'ai attaché car je ne sais pas quand tu vas te réveiller. J'ai conçu des menottes spéciales. Elles sont en argent et de la poudre de sorbier a également été mélangé au métal lors de la conception._

 _Je suis désolé Derek, mais si tout se passe bien, je serais de retour pour le petit-déjeuner. Patiente jusque-là mon loup._

 _Stiles._

Après avoir lu le mot, les yeux gris-vert se tournèrent instinctivement vers son téléphone pour observer l'heure. 6h12. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du petit déjeuner, mais Derek refusait d'attendre plus longtemps.

oOoOoOo

Dans les égouts de Paris évoluait un garçon. Stiles avait d'abord avancé dans les cinq cents mètres de sous-sols ouverts au public avant de bifurquer dans un petit passage secret qui le mena dans un dédale de tunnels très sombre. L'absence de luminosité ne le dérangea pas grâce à sa vision nocturne récemment acquise.

A l'extérieur, il faisait encore nuit, mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Les vampires allaient bientôt rentrer de leurs chasses diverses. Stiles n'attendrait pas leur retour. Il savait, de source sûre, que Marcus ne sortait pas chasser. Il laissait ses sbires lui rapporter le sang nécessaire à ses besoins.

Marcus Corvinus était le Vampire Originel, le tout premier vampire à avoir jamais existé. Il s'était transformé en vampire après avoir été mordu par une chauve-souris.

Marcus Corvinus était né aux alentours du cinquième siècle après Jésus-Christ, en même temps que son frère jumeau William. Tout comme son père Alexander Corvinus, il avait hérité du Virus Originel, qui lui a procuré force et immortalité. Marcus avait ainsi vécu aux côtés de son frère William durant plusieurs décennies sans ne jamais vieillir.

La race des loups garous fut créée quand William Corvinus fut mordu par un loup. Le Virus Originel de l'immortalité qu'il avait hérité de son père aurait subi une mutation irréversible devenant ainsi le virus de la Lycanthropie. C'était un virus hautement infectieux et très puissant, capable de ramener les morts à la vie afin de les transformer en loups garous. Ce virus transformait de manière irrémédiable le code génétique de son hôte.

Une épidémie du virus démarra en Hongrie, transmis de manière régulière par William et ceux qui étaient devenus comme lui, alors que le virus du Vampirisme avait pris beaucoup plus de temps avant de commencer à se répandre grâce à Marcus.

Le virus de la Lycanthropie infecta des centaines d'humains dès que William fut transformé. Les premiers loups garous n'avaient rien à voir avec les Lycans modernes que nous connaissons. Il s'agissait de bêtes féroces, à l'appétit insatiable pour le pillage et la destruction, incapable de reprendre forme humaine. Ces derniers commencèrent donc à causer de nombreux dégâts dans les campagnes, et leur nombre ne cessait de croître, menaçant l'humanité toute entière. Ce fut ainsi que Marcus décida qu'il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

Tandis que William avait été mordu par un loup et transformé en loup garou, commençant son règne de destruction, Marcus était devenu, peu de temps après, le tout premier vampire en étant mordu par une chauve-souris. Conscient des ravages causé par son frère, Marcus décida d'intervenir et il fit appel à Viktor, un seigneur de Moldavie à la tête d'une immense armée. Viktor était mourant, ce fut pourquoi Marcus proposa de le transformer en vampire, afin de lui procurer immortalité et absence de maladie. Viktor accepta et devint un Aîné, et en échange de quoi, Marcus put transformer l'armée de Viktor en vampires. Ils devinrent ainsi les tous premiers Serviteurs de la mort.

Marcus utilisa cette nouvelle armée de puissants immortels avec l'aide de Viktor afin de repousser l'invasion des Loups garous. Au prix de nombreux affrontements sanglants, la horde des loups garous avait finalement diminuée puis finit par être régulée sans pour autant être entièrement anéantie.

Au cours du conflit, à une date inconnue, Marcus transforma une princesse guerrière slave du nom d'Amélia en vampire, très probablement en échange d'une aide militaire pour affronter les loups garous.

Les vampires et les loups garous se vouèrent une guerre durant plusieurs siècles, jusqu'en 1202 où les vampires parvinrent enfin à capturer William Corvinus. Privé de la source la plus puissante du virus, les populations des loups garous déclinèrent rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne subsistent plus que quelques meutes tapies dans les forêts slaves.

A cette époque, le système du règne des Aînés fut mis en place afin de gouverner le peuple des vampires efficacement : chaque Aîné règnerait pendant un siècle tandis que les deux autres hiberneraient, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à nos jours.

Près de deux décennies plus tard, un nouveau type de loup garou apparut. Le premier d'entre eux, Lucian, fut mis au monde par une louve garou, mais suite à une anomalie génétique, naquit humain, chose impossible pour les loups garous condamnés à rester éternellement sous leur forme bestiale.

Viktor éleva Lucian comme son fils et constata que ce dernier ne se transformait que les soirs de pleine lune. Il eut alors l'idée de remplacer ses esclaves humains par cette nouvelle race, qu'il créerait à partir de Lucian. Il décida de les appeler les Lycans.

Il fit en sorte que Lucian contamine des esclaves humains, qui devinrent à leur tour des lycans. Viktor tira de nombreux avantages à utiliser les lycans comme esclaves : ces derniers possédaient une grande puissance physique, étaient immortels, et tout comme leurs ancêtres, allergiques à l'argent, ce qui permettaient de les garder sous contrôle en leur plaçant un collier spécial doté de pics en argent. Ainsi, les lycans ne pouvaient jamais se transformer les soirs de pleine lune pour tenter de s'échapper, sinon ils auraient été tués par leurs colliers.

De nombreuses années plus tard, les esclaves lycans, menés par leur Alpha charismatique Lucian, se rebellèrent et renversèrent les vampires à l'aide des loups garous sauvages au cours d'une bataille sanglante durant laquelle presque tous les vampires périrent. Seul Viktor, laissé pour mort, survécu et il eut juste le temps de sauver les sarcophages des deux Aînés en sommeil à l'époque : Marcus et Amélia.

Dès lors, une véritable guerre ouverte et sanglante éclata entre lycans et vampires, qui durera jusqu'à nos jours.

Le premier hybride à avoir jamais vu le jour était Michael Corvin, grâce au plan imaginé par Lucian afin de renverser les vampires. Lucian avait compris, grâce aux progrès de la science, que le vampirisme et la lycanthropie étaient dus à des virus capables de modifier l'ADN d'un individu pour le faire muter en une nouvelle espèce.

Grâce à ses recherches sur le passé, il découvrit également qu'un Virus Originel était à l'origine de la création des virus de la lycanthropie et du vampirisme. Ce Virus Originel ne faisait que procurer l'immortalité à son hôte et le patient zéro avait été Alexander Corvinus.

Lucian émit l'hypothèse que le Virus Originel pourrait permettre de fusionner les virus des deux espèces afin de créer une hybridation des races. Un problème se posa alors à lui à l'époque : le Virus Originel n'existait plus et la trace d'Alexander Corvinus avait été perdue depuis des siècles.

Il considéra alors que le troisième fils Corvinus (le premier ayant entraîné la création des vampires et le second celle des loups garous) avait probablement engendré une descendance et que le Virus Originel avait dû être transmis de générations en générations, à travers les âges, sous une forme latente.

Lucian parvint à dénicher l'un des ancêtres modernes du troisième fils Corvinus, appelé Michael Corvin, et découvrit que son sang permettait effectivement une fusion positive des virus, confirmant ses théories.

Michael fut infecté par le virus de la lycanthropie, puis il fut mordu par Sélène, une vampire, qui lui transmis le virus du vampirisme. Comme escompté par Lucian, Michael subit alors une terrible mutation et devint le premier hybride, l'Hybride Originel, un être supérieur aux deux espèces.

Michael et Sélène, étant tombés amoureux, eurent une fille, Eve. Celle-ci était une hybride un peu particulière, puisqu'étant la fille biologique de Sélène et Michael, elle possédait toutes les souches (vampire, lycan et Corvinus) dans son sang. Eve était capable de survivre douze ans sans se nourrir.

Eve eut à son tour une fille, Claudia, qui eut un fils, Stiles. Eve et Claudia furent tuées par Marcus qui eut peur de la puissance des Hybrides, qu'il considérait comme des abominations.

oOoOoOo

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant macabrement, résonnant horriblement dans le silence des tunnels. Les quelques vampires présents se figèrent avant de tourner, dans un bel ensemble, leur regard vers l'entrée de leur repère pour y découvrirent un jeune homme confiant.

Ce dernier les détailla rapidement, passant d'un monstre à un autre en quelques secondes, faisant le compte dans sa tête. Puis ses os se mirent à craquer sinistrement, changeant de forme et de place. Rapidement, Stiles se retrouva à quatre pattes, son visage s'était allongé pour laisser place à un museau et une gueule remplie de crocs pointus et luisant de bave, ses oreilles s'agrandirent et se couvrirent de poils sombres et ses yeux devinrent d'un noir abyssal.

A la place du jeune homme à l'apparence innocente se trouvait dorénavant un monstrueux loup noir. La bête ne perdit pas un instant et se précipita sur ses victimes qui finirent décapitées d'un coup de crocs ravageur avant qu'elles n'aient eut le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Le sang coulait sur les murs sombres, laissant d'horribles traces cramoisies orner de manières difformes la maçonnerie. Grognant, grondant, Stiles se rapprocha de la porte en bois présente au fond de la pièce. Il marcha dans les flaques de sang, se fichant de laisser des empreintes emplies d'hémoglobine sur son chemin. Le but de sa quête se trouvait là, derrière cette porte. Il tenait sa vengeance au creux de sa main, il pouvait la sentir d'ici, se mêler à l'odeur ferreuse du sang des vampires qu'il venait d'abattre de sang-froid, ni prenant même aucun plaisir.

Son unique plaisir à cet instant était la folie pure qui l'habitait à la simple idée de glisser ses griffes dans la gorge de Marcus, avant de se faufiler tout le long des tendons, les découpant sauvagement afin d'arracher la tête de son buste.

Promptement, le loup se retransforma en humain, enfila le jogging sombre de rechange qu'il avait prévu dans un sac-à-dos, avant de brusquement pousser la porte en bois, la faisant claquer contre le mur.

Marcus l'accueilli, l'ayant entendu massacrer les siens, d'un regard étrange, crocs et ailes sortis dans le but d'effrayer son futur adversaire. Puis ses pupilles sombres se posèrent aux pieds du jeune homme, découvrant les traces lupines ensanglantées, avant de remonter au visage de son adversaire, passant sur les crocs proéminents avant d'arrêter son regard dans les pupilles noires du garçon.

 **« Non** , s'étonna Marcus. **C'est impossible… Tu es un-**

 **\- Je suis Stiles Stilinski, fils de Claudia Corvin, descendant de Michael Corvin. Je suis un hybride, connard ! Et tu vas payer pour la mort de ma mère. »**

Et Stiles se jeta, toutes griffes dehors, sur son adversaire.

oOoOoOo

Dans la chambre d'Hôtel, Derek s'excitait horriblement sur cette stupide paire de menottes en argent, au point de finir le poignet en sang. Mais finalement, au bout de plus de deux heures d'acharnement, il réussit enfin à glisser sa main en dehors du bracelet. C'était principalement dû au fait que le sang avait rendu sa peau plus glissante.

Le loup ne fit cas de sa douleur, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de se rendre dans le salon. Stiles ne devait pas penser que le loup réussirait à se libérer, les plans et recherches étaient étalés partout sur la table. Derek observa rapidement les différents papiers avant d'être attiré par le plan des égouts parisiens ainsi que toutes les annotations qui en résultaient.

Stiles était là-bas, il en était persuadé. Ni une ni deux, il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa les clefs et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il était pratiquement huit heures et demie, et le soleil baignait de sa chaleur matinale la capitale française.

oOoOoOo

Stiles se redressa difficilement, la respiration hachée et compliquée. Un horrible coup dans le plexus solaire venait de lui couper la respiration, le laissant un instant paralysé. Plusieurs blessures lui recouvraient déjà le corps, que ce soient des coupures, des morsures ou de simples hématomes non moins douloureux. Du sang, venant de l'ouverture de son arcade sourcilière, lui coulait dans l'œil, réduisant désagréablement sa vision.

Mais l'hybride faisait fis de ses douleurs et de tous ces désagréments, restant bloqué sur son objectif : venger la mort de sa mère. Il revoyait son père noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, tentant de se cacher au regard du petit Stiles qui ne manquait pourtant pas de voir le contenu de la bouteille de whisky, cachée dans le placard du salon, diminuer bien trop rapidement.

Le jeune homme profita de cet instant de flottement pour observer autour de lui. Ils avaient beaux vivre au vingt-et-unième siècle, la cache des vampires était restée très antique. Le repère se trouvant sous terre, les murs en pierres froides ne possédaient aucune fenêtre. La lumière était tamisée et apportée uniquement par quelques bougies placées ici et là. Malheureusement, lors de leur combat, Stiles et Marcus en avait fait tomber de nombreuses au sol, s'entraînant de plus en plus dans un monde de ténèbres. L'un et l'autre n'étaient pourtant nullement gênés par ces changements de luminosité.

Deux mains griffues attrapèrent soudainement le plus jeune par les épaules avant de le projeter avec force contre le mur opposé. L'impact fut si puissant que les pierres s'effritèrent lorsque l'hybride entra à leur contact. Se redressant lentement à quatre pattes, soufflant doucement, les yeux sombres de Stiles rencontrèrent un jet de lumière.

L'être mi-loup mi-vampire comprit que la cachette du vampire se trouvait un peu plus haute que les égouts parisien, se faisant, l'un des murs donnait directement sur l'extérieur. A l'aide de ses griffes, Stiles s'empressa d'agrandir le trou que son choc avait provoqué.

Le vampire comprit immédiatement son intention lorsque le repaire fut de plus en plus baigné par cette lumière meurtrière.

Enervé, il se rapprocha du blanc-bec qui osait le déranger dans ses plans, avant de jeter son aile droite en avant, transperçant l'abdomen de Stiles pour l'éloigner de l'ouverture. Surpris, l'hybride cracha du sang.

Il se réussit à se libérer et se retourna d'un coup sec, attrapant l'aile criminelle de ses deux mains et la brisant en deux avant d'en arracher un morceau. Marcus hurla sous la douleur soudaine et ramena près de lui son aile brisée, observant le sang goutter de celle-ci. Il envoya un regard méprisant au jeune vampire qui lui répondit par un sourire carnassier en gardant le morceau d'aile dans ses mains.

 **« Tu vas me payer ça, espèce de misérable avorton ! »**

Marcus tenta alors de le tuer réellement, il ne s'amusait plus maintenant. Il envoya son aile gauche, mais l'hybride réussit à l'esquiver, ne se prenant qu'un simple coup dans l'épaule qui l'envoya tout de même valdinguer contre un mur sous la force phénoménale de l'Aîné.

Sonné pour de bon, la métamorphose de Stiles en vampire reflua et il perdit ses crocs, ses griffes et ses yeux noirs. Il resta immobile quelques instants, observant les étoiles tourner autour de son crâne.

Marcus profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher dangereusement de l'hybride étourdi, armant son aile valide. Lorsque Stiles se redressa, il se prit l'aile gauche du vampire de plein fouet, cette dernière lui traversant les entrailles de part en part.

L'Aîné se redressa, fier, se grandissant, et l'hybride se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. La gravité faisant son œuvre et accentuant son poids autour de sa blessure, il cracha du sang. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur l'aile lui traversant l'estomac, tentant en vain d'alléger sa douleur.

 **« Tu fais moins le malin maintenant** , cracha Marcus. **N'est-ce pas, monsieur Stiles Stilinski Corvin. Toi qui te vantais tant de ton nom et de ta qualité d'hybride. Je te signale que j'ai plus de quinze siècles d'expérience derrière moi, et tu ne seras pas le premier hybride que je tuerais. »**

Le vampire secouait Stiles tout en prononçant ses paroles, accentuant le mal-être de ce dernier et sa perte de sang. Le liquide vermeil recouvrait les mains et le menton de l'hybride, mais malgré son regard vague à cause de la douleur, il ne lâchait pas son grand Oncle de ses yeux assassins.

Derek, qui avait finalement trouvé la cachette des vampires, principalement en suivant l'odeur du sang, et qui était resté immobile face au combat déchaîné des deux êtres immortels, se précipita vers les deux combattants et s'empressa d'arracher la mâchoire du vampire originel pendant que celui-ci était trop occupé par sa proie.

Etonné par cette attaque soudaine et impromptue, Marcus détourna le regard vers le loup garou, reposant Stiles au sol qui en profita pour récupérer l'aile brisée qu'il avait laissé tomber plus tôt, puis il s'avança rapidement vers l'Aîné, s'enfonçant encore plus sur l'aile gauche du monstre, pour lui transpercer le crâne avec son arme de fortune avant de le repousser fortement, l'entraînant avec lui sous le halot lumineux traversant le mur qu'il avait troué plus tôt. Le vampire se retrouva baigné par la lumière du soleil.

Le coup fut fatal. Marcus tangua avant de reculer en oscillant, portant ses mains en train de se désagréger devant ses pupilles écarquillées. Puis, en un souffle, tout fut terminé et le vampire originel devint cendres.

Dans le mouvement de cette dernière attaque, la seconde aile s'était brisée, alors Stiles arracha le morceau restant de son abdomen, vomissant une nouvelle gerbe de sang avant de tomber à genoux au sol. Derek se précipita vers lui.

 **« Stiles ? Stiles, ça va ? »**

Le monde vacilla autour du garçon, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Je vous laisse là et vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !

Des bisous mes loulous

Dying'


	9. Chapter 9

Ca y est. Le chapitre final. L'épilogue !

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis & ceux d'Underworld appartiennent à Len Wiseman

Rating : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

Epilogue

« Epilogue »

* * *

La forêt s'était brusquement assombrie. Les oiseaux avaient arrêté de pépier, les ombres des branches s'étaient allongées, s'étirant tels des bras qui tentent de s'accrocher les uns aux autres avant la nuit. De légers bruissements de feuilles se faisaient entendre, la vie s'endormant doucement dans cette étrange forêt ressemblant curieusement à celle de Beacon Hills.

C'était insolite car Stiles avait pourtant le souvenir de ne plus être dans sa ville natale depuis un moment maintenant. Il se voyait à Paris, avec Derek, visitant de magnifiques monuments, de splendides parcs, voguant sur la Seine grâce à ses Bateaux-mouches. Il se revoyait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, nu, sous le corps brulant de l'homme duquel il était tombé amoureux.

Il revivait cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient passé à faire l'amour pour la première fois, découvrant le corps de l'autre, ses points faibles. La pulpe de ses doigts ressentait le grain de sa peau brûlante, son nez retrouvait l'odeur de terre mouillée et de cuir, sa langue retraçait les tendons du cou dans lequel il s'était niché, son ouïe capta les battements rapides et désordonnés de son amant, et son regard se fixa dans les prunelles aux couleurs indéfinissables.

Puis une douleur vive dans l'estomac brouilla se souvenir enchanteur. Stiles plaqua ses mains contre son torse avant de les rapporter devant ses yeux. Elles furent maculées de sang. La douleur aigüe le fit se crisper tandis que les souvenirs le frappèrent.

La décapitation de tous les vampires présents dans le repère, son combat contre Marcus, la force incroyable de ce dernier. Il ressenti de nouveau le choc de son crâne contre le mur, puis l'aile osseuse qui le transperça de part en part. Le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche, lui laissant un horrible goût de fer, dans son œil, l'aveuglant à moitié, et de son torse, pulsant d'une horrible douleur sourde rendant sa respiration de plus en plus difficile et faible. Et Marcus qui l'observait, à peine blessé par rapport à lui, si mal en point.

Le vampire lui parla, mais le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, atténuant le moindre le son mais surtout, ses pupilles avaient croisé le regard vert-gris bien connu, stoppant le monde autour de lui. Derek. Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait pourtant pris toutes précautions, allant même jusqu'à le menotter au lit.

Puis il observa les yeux du loup devenir rouge et se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux. Il voudrait lui dire de s'enfuir, qu'il s'était trompé et que Marcus était bien trop fort pour lui mais qu'il en assumait les conséquences. Seul. Le reste était flou.

Le monde se brouilla autour de Stiles et il se retrouva dans le néant, flottant dans une étendue noire, sans aucune luminosité extérieure, et pourtant il arrivait tout de même à observer ses membres. Fait étrange de l'inconscience.

Il flottait, tournait, l'impression étrange de se trouver dans l'espace, sans aucune matière pour le retenir.

Il n'avait pas peur, mais il n'avait pas confiance non plus. Il n'avait pas froid mais pas chaud. Il ne ressentait rien. Il n'était rien. Il était mort.

Etait-il mort ?

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Derek veillait sur le sommeil de Stiles. Il avait ramené le plus jeune dans leur chambre d'hôtel, passant par l'entrée de secours pour ne pas se faire remarquer avec le corps en sang dans ses bras.

Lorsque Stiles s'était effondré, Derek avait immédiatement remarqué, en plus du saignement abondant qui s'écoulait en nappe autour du corps du garçon, la pâleur effrayant de sa peau ainsi que l'accélération évidente de son pouls et de sa respiration. Il y avait là tous les symptômes de l'hémorragie.

Derek s'était précipité vers l'hybride afin de l'installer en position semi-assise contre son torse afin de faciliter l'irrigation de son cerveau et canaliser un maximum la gêne respiratoire que Stiles pouvait ressentir à cause de sa plaie au thorax.

Le loup garou retira son t-shirt et le plaça contre la blessure, comprimant au maximum afin d'endiguer cette hémorragie.

 **« Ok, ok…** , souffla le loup. **Reste avec moi Stiles, tu as compris. Reste avec moi. »**

Après un moment qui dura une éternité aux yeux du lycanthrope, le saignement reflua. Derek retira sa ceinture et sans servi pour maintenir son t-shirt contre la plaie en l'attachant autour du torse du plus jeune. Une fois fait, il se releva et porta Stiles dans ses bras, prenant le chemin du retour.

Ils avaient réussi à revenir dans leur chambre sans se faire remarquer. Derek avait déposé l'hybride sur leur lit avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil adjacent et prendre le temps de respirer. Il fit rapidement le point sur la situation, refluant la panique qui s'insinuait vicieusement sous sa peau. Il ne devait pas paniquer, il ne pouvait pas paniquer ! Il était le seul à pouvoir veiller sur Stiles alors il fallait qu'il est l'esprit clair et non embrumer par la panique.

Le loup se posa donc, ferma les yeux et ralenti son esprit.

Après s'être suffisamment repris, il reposa son regard sur le corps ensanglanté de son amant. Il se leva de son fauteuil, contourna le lit pour finalement s'y installer. On pouvait apercevoir les traces que le sang avait laissées en s'écoulant si abondement.

Lentement, Derek entreprit d'alléger Stiles de son pantalon de jogging poisseux et troué. En le retirant, le loup remarqua bien que le plus jeune s'était abstenu de mettre un boxer mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il partit dans la salle de bains, remplissant une bassine d'eau chaude et attrapant plusieurs gants de toilettes. De retour dans la chambre, il s'efforça de nettoyer le corps du garçon, effaçant les traces de sang et laissant apparaître de multiples blessures qui étaient, jusque-là, cachées par l'hémoglobine.

Derek nettoya toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, passant amoureusement le gant sur le visage pâle pour terminer. Ensuite, il se décida à observer son garrot de substitution. Il savait que s'il retirait le pansement de fortune imbibé de sang, il risquait d'arracher les caillots en cours de formation et de relancer l'hémorragie. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles dans cet état.

Il reparti dans la salle de bains, attrapant plusieurs serviettes éponges pour prévenir tout risque. Délicatement, il détacha sa ceinture puis il retira, millimètre par millimètre, son t-shirt, qui était maintenant bon à jeter.

En y allant si lentement, Derek réussit à retirer son garrot sans encombre. La plaie était vraiment moche et le loup retint un haut-le-cœur. Il prit sur lui et nettoya la blessure avant de la recouvrir avec des compresses et des bandages présents dans la boîte de secours de la chambre. Il termina en pansant les autres plaies qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir guérir seules. Il ne savait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Puis l'insupportable attente avait débuté.

Derek changeait les pansements de Stiles deux fois par jour, vérifiant l'avancement de la guérison. Les petites plaies guérissaient à la vitesse de plaies humaines tandis qu'il pouvait voir l'avancée, certes lente mais tout de même visible au fil des soins, de celle du thorax.

Le loup supposa que le corps du garçon concentrait toute son énergie à guérir la plaie la plus importante au détriment des autres plus superficielles.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout du troisième soir, que Derek remarqua le changement. Les blessures les plus légères n'étaient plus, laissant une peau nette à leurs places. Il se hâta de retirer tous les pansements, vérifiant l'absence de toutes les écorchures. Cependant, il hésita devant le thorax.

Presqu'encore plus lentement que lorsqu'il avait retiré son garrot de fortune, il défie les bandages entourant le torse pâle. Les compresses dévoilèrent une peau neuve et rose, encore fraiche. Derek passa un doigt curieux sur la cicatrice, notant sa douceur.

Il ne remit pas ses bandages à Stiles, le laissant simplement en boxer sous les couvertures, et il continua à veiller sur son sommeil.

L'attente continua jusqu'au matin du cinquième jour où Derek fut sorti de son demi-sommeil par une respiration irrégulière et un rythme cardiaque élevé, signe du réveil de Stiles. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et observa le visage de Stiles se barrer d'expressions diverses.

Enfin, il le vit papillonner des yeux avant de se fixer sur le plafond. Puis, il tourna son visage vers le loup garou, fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Derek** , murmura-t-il en tentant de se redresser mais le brun fut plus rapide et le repoussa dans le lit d'une main sur l'épaule.

 **\- Non** , s'opposa-t-il. **Il vaut mieux que tu restes couché. »**

Stiles se recoucha sans rechigner. Derek sorti de la pièce avant de réapparaître avec un verre d'eau. L'hybride but à grandes gorgées et manqua de s'étouffer.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… Je… Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

 **\- J'étais… J'étais face à Marcus. Il avait sa putain d'aile plantée dans mon ventre et… Et je t'ai vu** , murmura Stiles en relevant le regard vers les prunelles indéfinissable de Derek. **Je m'étais résigné à mourir, Marcus était plus fort que moi, et je t'ai vu. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, Derek ?** s'énerva-t-il. **J'avais pourtant- Aïe** , se plaignit le garçon en portant la main à son ventre douloureux.

 **\- Doucement, arrête de t'exciter** , le calma le loup. **Tu vas rouvrir ta plaie. »**

Stiles souffla pour se calmer et endiguer la douleur de son abdomen avant de reprendre lentement.

 **« Je ne me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après ça. Est-ce que… ? »**

Derek opina de la tête avant de répondre oralement.

 **« Oui, Marcus est mort** , confirma-t-il. **C'est toi qu'il l'a tué.**

 **\- Marcus est mort** , murmura Stiles en se recouchant. **Marcus est mort. Marcus est- »**

Il se rendormit avec ces paroles à la bouche.

Stiles s'était réveillé, il était conscient, cohérent, il n'y avait donc plus de risque. Derek se permit une longue respiration, avant de se coucher sur le lit, aux côtés de l'hybride, et de passer un bras léger autour de son torse avant d'enfuir son nez dans son épaule.

Stiles avait vengé sa mère. Et même s'il restait des vampires, leur dernier chef n'était plus. Derek allait faire en sorte que Stiles se repose maintenant, qu'il profite de sa vie et qu'il arrête sa chasse. Il avait vengé sa famille en tuant Marcus, le vampire avec qui tout a commencé.

Maintenant, le loup allait garder le plus jeune dans ses bras, le protégeant des dangers. Il allait l'aimer, ils allaient s'aimer !

Le plus dur était enfin passé, Derek pouvait se reposer.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Le point final a été marqué. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la fin n'est pas fermée et laisse libre cours à votre imagination.

Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, quelques idées me sont venus ici et là, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas pour maintenant. Ma dernière année à l'université est beaucoup trop chargé pour que je trouve le temps d'écrire correctement...

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, et à une prochaine fois !

Des bisous,

Dying'


End file.
